Broadway Descendants
by The Little Selkie 925
Summary: SYOC is OPEN! One idea can be the spark that changes the world. That's what Alexei wants to do, Change the world for the better. But that proves to be easier said than done... especially when the people who need your help the most... are the children of the sworn-enemies. (inspired by the DCOM Descendants)
1. Submit Your Own Character Form

Submit Your Own Character Form

* * *

READ THE FANFIC BEFORE YOU SUBMIT A CHARACTER PLEASE! This is is only so I don't have to change too much of a character for it to fit in the narrative.

* * *

Hey guys…

So I've decided try something I've never tried before.

You've probably noticed that the main characters of my fanfiction are all from what would be considered 'modern day' musicals. It's not that I don't like the older musicals, it's just that I'm the most familiar with the modern musicals.

But I have a solution!

If you're familiar with any musicals, you can create a next gen OC of your own!

Please just make sure you follow the rules below.

 **RULES**

1\. Be specific. Be sure to describe things like appearance and personality clearly so I know how to write the character.

2\. Please make the ages of the OCs appropriate in relation the age of the parent character. This fanfiction takes place 20 years after New Oz was formed, and the worlds were merged not long after the stories in each play took place, so for whatever character you pick to be the parent of your OC, take whatever age they were in the story of their musical and add 20, and that's how old they would be in this story.

3\. I can't guarantee that I can get everyone's OCs in here, but whenever the opportunity comes I'll look to see which character, or characters will fit the role, or roles.

4\. Please don't leave any blanks on the form.

5\. The musical you pick MUST HAVE BEEN ON BROADWAY AT SOME POINT!

6\. You can pick a play if musicals aren't your thing.

7\. You can submit your character via reviews or private message. But I may have to PM you if I have to ask you a question or two.

8\. HAVE FUN!

If you have any questions feel free to private message.

 **FORM**

 **Name:**

 **Musical parent(s) is(are) from:**

 **Famous Parent(s):** _(Which Parent(s) was(were) featured in above mentioned musical)_

 **Place of residency:** _(New Oz or the Isle of the Lost)_

 **Age:**

 **Appearance:** _(Physical appearance)_

 **Fashion:** _(the typical type of outfits, colors, and styles the character wears)_

 **Personality:** _(please include multiple positive AND negative traits)_

 **Family Life:** _(relationship with parents, siblings, friends, etc)_

 **Likes:**

 **Dislikes:**

 **Initial reaction to the plot:** _(basically, how did the character first react when they heard of the Villian kids that were being brought to New Oz. Be sure to include whether or not you want this view to change._

 **Love interest:** _(optional)_


	2. Chapter 1- The Crown Prince (to be)

Hey! Uh...

So, I love Broadway Musicals, and Descendants is my favorite Disney Channel movie, so I figured it would make a good fanfic.

In case you were wondering, I skipped the prologue sequence that was in the first descendants movie because I couldn't figure out how to compress it into one chapter, so, just know that this is a crossover world, similar to Aurodon, and Anastasia is the queen... And i took a little bit of artistic license on some character designs, mainly on the characters who are supposed to be animals.

I also plan to do a prequel story, that will come out when this story is done (at the earliest).

Hope you like it!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything but the OCs.

* * *

Chapter 1- The Crown Prince (to be)

The teenage, blonde-haired boy, wearing a white button-down shirt and black dress pants, stared out the window of the library of Shiz Prep Academy. From where he was standing, on the second floor, he could just make out the very tip of the magic barrier that surrounded the Isle peeking up from above the treeline.

"Ready for your first day?" A familiar voice asked, "Everyone is starting to come, I'm sure your friends will be here."

"They're Always late, Glinda!" the boy replied, "Did you forget Cindy comes from a town on the bottom of the ocean, and Melody's parents run the costal most land kingdom in New Oz?"

"I haven't forgotten, Alexei," Glinda replied, "I also haven't forgotten the you're going to be named Crown Prince in a month, and that you should try getting to know…"

"Speaking of which," Alexei interrupted, "I've chosen my first official proclamation."

"Oh? And what's that?" Glinda asked.

Alexei took a moment to asses the situation. He knew he would have to tell the two people who put the barrier up on that island in the first place, but he also knew that his parents would have to know, not to mention all of the other ruling families, but he supposed he would cross that bridge when he came to it. "Ummm… Can I tell you when Mom and Dad come over this afternoon?" He asked.

"Of course, darling! You know how much I love surprises!" the blonde-haired witch said excitedly.

"Is Alexei in here? Some kids have been asking…"

That was all Alexei needed to hear before he was sprinting down the stairs, out the door, and in the direction of the main lobby of the school, paying no attention to the green skinned witch he had just bypassed.

"Someone seems happy." the formerly wicked witch observed aloud.

"He said he has something to say to us, but he wants to wait until Anastasia comes by this afternoon, Elphie." Glinda explained.

"Oh… What could it be?" Elphaba asked.

"Can't say, but it's not like it can be life changing or anything," Glinda said.

* * *

Alexei hated crowds.

They were overwhelming. Loud, bumping into each other, with no regard for personal space whatsoever.

So weaving through this crowd looking for his friends, wasn't exactly his favorite activity.

"Hey!"

He thought he heard a familiar voice, but brushed it off, thinking it could have been anyone.

The next thing he knew he was face down on the floor, his face was on its side and the shifted his gaze upward.

Light brown skin, and a head of wavy red hair that seemed almost as out of place as her aquamarine eyes, large fuzzy rodent-like ears, and the fuzzy tail tickling his nose.

Cindy!

"Get off me!" Alexei said.

"I came in to get you!" Cindy said, standing up, "We're all in the courtyard."

"You, know, I wouldn't think 'coming to get me' would involve tackling me to the ground."

"You're such a sport," Cindy said sarcastically, "Now come on!"

* * *

"There he is! The crown prince to be!"

Alexei blushed at hearing Melody's voice. "Guys, I told you, nothing's going to change just because I'm getting this fancy new title…"

"Well, you might as well get used to it. You _are_ gonna be king someday after all." Cindy said.

"I know that, but it doesn't feel right coming from my best friends, you know?" Alexei asked.

"Yeah," Kiara agreed, "I know I would feel strange if Tifu or Zuri started calling me Princess Kiara."

"So, wanna go inside?" Cindy asked, taking off her bright yellow sweatshirt, revealing her sky blue tank top, which complimented her knee-length cargo shorts, "It's hot out here."

"No kidding! I don't know why my parents _insisted_ on me wearing this." Melody said, standing up and showing off the frilly pink and red dress, which looked almost like a ball gown.

"Well, you look very nice," Kiara said, obviously trying to make her feel better.

"Yeah, but I'd rather be wearing something… stylish, yet… practical. Like you, Kiara." Gesturing to the simple, prideland-style outfit that the lion girl was wearing.

"Yeah, we should go inside." Aleixi said, "Get our room assignments and all."

"We don't have to. We can just go straight to our rooms." Kiara said.

"But how do we do that if we don't know…"

Kiara interrupted Alexei by holding up four flashcards with room keys attached to them by string, "You're not the only one who hates crowds and long lines."

"You girls think of everything!" Alexei exclaimed, partly relieved.

"Well, shall we be off?" Melody asked, "I can't wait to change out of this thing!" Then she grabbed her suitcase, the flash card with her name on it an darted off to the girls dormitory building.

"Until we meet again, my friend," Kiara said.

"See you later, Lex!" Cindy called as she followed Kiara.

Alexei walked slowly in the opposite direction toward the boy's dorms, deep in thought. He couldn't imagine what he was about to ask his parents. He knew they would be furious at the very thought.

Of what was about to ask of them…

Of what he was about to ask of Glinda and Elphaba…

Of what he was about to ask of everyone in New Oz…

But he knew he had to do it.

He had to try, at least.

For them…

He would do it.

He would try.

For them.

* * *

So, I hope you liked this! Feel free to review! :)


	3. Chapter 2-The Promise

Chapter 2- The Promise

In the cafeteria for the first lunch period of the year, Alexei just stared down at his sandwich while everyone around him was talking about their summers, or what they were hoping to accomplish over the year.

"What's the matter, Alexei?" Leon asked, looking up from the crossbow arrow he was duct taping.

"It's nothing, Leon," Alexei replied.

"Yeah, Beineke, leave him alone!" Squidmon said, giving his best friend a playful nudge with his elbow, only to get a face and shirt full of barbeque sauce.

"You guys are _so_ immature," muttered Sqiudmon's twin sister Squimantha, grabbing a napkin and wiping away the sauce that splashed on her long teal hair.

"C'mon, Squimmy! Lighten up a bit!" Cindy told her best friend as she herself threw a carrot at Leon.

"So what _is_ it Lexi?" Amelia asked.

"I… don't want to tell you right now…" Alexei said.

It was an all out lie. Of course he wanted to tell his circle of friends, but he knew he couldn't until his project was ready to be put into effect.

"You're keeping a secret?!" Leon asked, "In my house that is a _sin_!"

"Hey, uh… kind of an off topic question… but… you gonna eat your sandwich?" Peter asked.

Alexei pushed the lunch tray to his right.

"I'm sorry guys, it's just something I have to discuss with my parents later…" Alexei explained, "I'm nervous for it…"

"Did you get in trouble?" Kiara asked.

"No, it's more of an… official royal suggestion…" Alexei replied.

"So a proclamation," Melody assumed.

"...Yeah… but I swear to you guys, I promise I will make this the best project New Oz has ever seen! It will be game-changing… for all of us. It's my school year's resolution!" Alexei said confidently.

"Fine." Leon said, rolling his eyes, " _But_ after you talk with your parents, whether or not they say 'yes', you have to tell us what you were planning. by the way..."

* * *

Then the announcement came over the loudspeaker.

" **Alexei Romanov II please report to the main office. Alexei Romanov to the main office."**


	4. Chapter 3-The Proclamation

Chapter 3- The Proclamation

"How is it possible your going to be named Crown Prince?!" Anastasia asked, "You're just a little baby!"

"Mom! I'm fifteen!" Alexei said.

"It doesn't matter how old you are!" Anastasia replied, "You'll always be my little baby!"

Alexei felt his cheeks flush with embarrassment as he noticed the two teenage girls who were giggling, sitting on a bench in the far corner. One had beautiful blonde hair, just like her mother, and wore a plain blue dress, the other wore a black jacket over a gray V-neck T-shirt, and skinny jeans, and she had green skin and choppy copper hair.

"So... what's this 'first official proclamation' we've heard so much about?" Dymitri asked.

Alexei took a deep breath, trying, and failing, to calm his nerves.

"What did we talk about, son? Confidence." Dymitri encouraged.

Alexei nodded, took a deep breath and…

"I believe that the children from the Isle of the Lost… should be given the chance… to live here in New Oz."

Silence.

No one moved.

No one made a sound.

Alexei realized he should probably elaborate.

"Everytime I look at that island, I think of them, and… I've realized that if those Villains are really as bad as you say they all are… then…"

"The children of our _sworn enemies_ living among us?" Glinda asked, not believing what she was hearing.

"We'd only have a few over at first… only the ones who need our help most…" Alexei said, "I've already chosen them."

"Who are they?" asked the green-skinned teen.

"Who are their _parents_ would be the better question, Fallon," Elphaba corrected her daughter.

"Yes, I would like to know that as well," Dymitri agreed.

Alexei reluctantly gave the list:

"Sheldon Plankton… Ursula… Madame Morrible…"

"...And Scar."

And boy, did that name get a reaction.

"SCAR?! MADAME _MORRIBLE_?!" Elphaba shrieked, making Alexei flinch, "Of all the villains on that Isle you could've picked..."

"Elphie… don't fly off the handle…" Glinda said, trying to calm Elphaba down.

"No!" Elphaba snapped back, "This whole idea is ridiculous! Do you know the uproar we will get if these children were brought over here?! They're guilty of unspeakable crimes!"

Anastasia was about to speak, but was stopped when someone spoke behind her.

It was Alexei.

"Their _parents_ are guilty of unspeakable crimes." he had said, borderline angry, "The children are innocent! Don't you think they deserve a shot at a normal life?!... The normal life you never had?!"

Alexei knew he had hit Elphaba's weak spot by the look on her face.

"He has a point… Elphie…" Glinda agreed, "We gave you a second chance. Maybe now… you have to give other people a chance in return."

"Yeah, Mom, maybe these villain kids won't be so bad!" Fallon suggested.

"I… I still don't know…" The blonde girl said.

"So, we all agree?" Anastasia asked.

The four adults in the room nodded.

"Good!" Anastasia said, "We will bring these children to New Oz…"

"And we are _going to make them all feel welcome_ , Bethany." Glinda said, directing the statement to her daughter.

"But Mom, what about…" Bethany started.

"End of discussion." Glinda said.

"We'll start making arrangements right away." Dymitri declared.

"Alexei, Bethany, Fallon, you are all free to go." Elphaba told the teens.

* * *

Alexei went back to the library and slowly made his way up the stairs to the second floor. There he stood, staring of at the magical dome that held the villains on their island.

He thought about how much trouble those kids... kids like him... might be in… without anyone in New Oz even knowing…

He just hoped he could keep the promise he made to his friends…

And not screw the whole thing up.


	5. Chapter 4- A Plan from One Side

Here's where the story starts to include a little more Disney! Basically I'll be having a lot of scenes that are similar to Th Lion King II: Simba's Pride, and The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea (both belong to Disney).

* * *

Chapter 4- A Plan from One Side

One week after Alexei's proclamation.

Meanwhile, in a region of New Oz that resembled the African Savanna, the mandrill shaman Rafiki was in her Bayobab tree home, creating a painting of Kiara, as well as the son of scar that was chosen to be brought to New Oz.

"Oh, Mufasa," the monkey mused, speaking to the former king of the Pridelands, Kiara's grandfather, "everyday Kiara grows more beautiful, and one day, she and her friends will make us all very proud…" she painted a blue sky above the painting of the lioness.

Then she turned to the other painting of the male lion cub and added a black mane to it, "But the children from the Isle of the Lost… these villains be raising them to be _just like them_ … things don't look like they are going well, no…"

The wind started to blow. Not a gentle breeze, but a huge gust that Rafiki knew could only mean one thing.

"What is that you say?" Rafiki asked as the wind began to rattle the chandelier of melons and gourds hanging from the ceiling, "You have a plan?"

One of the melons fell off the chandelier and broke in two, spilling soil-staining juice.

"What?"

Rafiki picked up the two halves of the melon then looked to the painting, then back at the melon, then she held the two halves up to the painting.

"New Ozian… and Isle children…" she pushed the two halves of the melon…

"Together?"

"This is the plan?..."

…

"ARE YOU CRAZY?! THIS WOULD NEVER WORK! Oh, Mufasa, you've been up there too long! Your head is in the clouds!"

The wind blew even harder, and refused to relent.

"Okay! Okay! Alright! OKAY!"

The wind stopped.

"I don't think this is going to work, but I trust you… I just hope you know what you are doing!"


	6. Chapter 5- A Plan from the Other Side

This Chapter took me forever to write, with at least 20 different rewrites... and it STILL didn't come out the way I wanted! But this is probably as good as it's gonna get for now, and I want to move on...

So sorry if this chapter is a little wonky towards the end, the next one will be better I promise! XI XD

* * *

Chapter 5- A Plan from the Other Side

The Isle of the Lost was essentially the skid row of New Oz. It was run-down, dirty, half-starved, crime and disease ridden, and those were just a few of the problems.

A girl with dark brown hair with blonde tips going down to her shoulders, wearing a red t-shirt under a black-leather jacket and torn jeans, was spray painting her initials- MM, for Maddeline Morrible- on the brick wall of a building.

She turned around and continued her walk through town to meet up with her three other gang-mates.

Kovu came swinging down from the roof of a building and ran across the street, his voluminous black hair flowing blowing in the wind, unlike most male pridelanders, he wore ratty green sleeveless shirt over jean shorts.

Katrina came came turning around a corner behind the two. Her purple hair bouncing in a ratty ponytail. She wore a plain grey dress, a belt wrapped around her waist, black leggings, and grey flatts.

Brine brought up the rear, with his silver curls falling into his eyes and past his ears. His black T-shirt, jeans, and dark purple hoodie.

The four ran through one of the shadiest areas of the island, (where they knew they could get away with the most) and were pulling pranks on everyone in sight, stealing food and trinkets, and even scratching at and spaying spray paint in people's eyes if they were approached aggressively.

"Let him go!" Maddeline commanded one of Lord Farquaad's minions, who was holding Brine in a headlock, holding the spray paint to aim for his eyes.

"KOVU!" Came a shout from around the corner, everyone immediately recognized the voice's owner as the daughter of the self-imposed leaders of the isle.

Maddeline turned around to come to face to face with Vitani and Nuka. Vitani was twenty one years old, and had bright blue eyes and blonde bangs covering her forehead. Nuka, who was eighteen, didn't seem to be paying any attention to anyone, and was itching at his disheveled mess of frizzy black hair.

"Hey Vitani! Hey Nuka!" Kovu said, trying not to sound nervous in front of his two older siblings.

"Save it, you little termite!" Nuka snapped, "Mother wants you home. Now."

"Why?" Kovu asked.

"We don't know, she just got a letter and said she needed you, and sent us to find you." Nuka explained, "And we better get moving. She's gonna be pissed if we spend too much time looking for you."

The three lions all made their way to Scar and Zira's residency.

"So… that means we all go home then?" Katrina asked.

"…. Yeah…. I guess…" Brine replied, the look of terror on his face was enough to show he was terrified for Kovu's safety.

"There's nothing we can do about it, Brine… Whatever happens." Maddeline reasoned, obviously trying to convince herself of something. Then, without another word, she went and turned the same corner the lions took, alone.

* * *

"Mom! I'm home!" Maddeline called as she dropped her backpack by the door. She was greeted by a rather familiar sight. A makeshift living room made out of decrepit old furniture from god only knew where. Though she guessed in that regard she could be considered lucky. She stole things for fun, many Isle kids were forced to steal just to survive. Not that she felt bad for them. It wasn't in the nature of a villain to feel bad for someone.

"Maddeline!" Madame Morrible came rushing towards the door, "You and your little friends might be our ticket out of this hell-hole! Come! Quickly!"

Maddeline followed her mother up the stairs to the second floor. There was where she had the main area where she would try to find some magic that would work on the Isle, but at this point it seemed like those witches really had thought of everything.

"Now, your henchmen will be here any minute with their parents… then we can discuss some affairs." Madame Morrible explained sitting down in a makeshift throne she had made for herself by attaching cardboard and other old junk to an old chair.

"MORRIBLE!" Maddeline heard an all too familiar voice from behind her. She turned her head and saw Kovu and his mother, Zira coming up the stairs.

"I hope they have a good reason to bring us here." Kovu whispered.

"All I heard was that we might be her ticket out of this hell hole and that we had affairs to discuss." Maddeline said.

"Well, Morrible, do you want to tell them?" Ursula asked as She practically dragged Brine up the stairs.

"Well… If you insist." Morrible turned her attention to the kids, "You four, have been chosen to go to a special school…"

"There are no schools on the Isle, except for that one that the Trunchbull runs on the other side, which we are all attending." Maddeline informed.

"Let me finish." Morrible cleared her throat, "Shiz Prep Academy… in New Oz!"

"WHAT?!" All of the kids practically shrieked.

"You heard me."

"NO!" Maddeline interjected, "I'm not going to some school filled to the brim with…" she practically dry heaved, "Goody two-shoes princesses."

"Yeah… a-and I don't do uniforms…" Kovu said.

"I heard somewhere that they don't know how to control fighting animals…" Brine shuttered.

"SILENCE!" Ursula boomed.

"You _will_ go, you _will_ find Glinda and Elphaba, and you _will_ return my book to me." Madame Morrible stated, "Easy peasy."

"What's in it for us?" Maddeline asked.

Morrible got up from her 'throne' and approached Maddeline, "Let me answer that question with a question, darling. Do you like watching innocent people suffer?"

"Who doesn't?"

"Well then get me that book, and you'll see all that and so much more…" Morrible wrapped her arm around Maddeline, "With that book, I will be able to bend both good and evil _TO MY WILL!"_

"To _our_ will…" Zira sneered, looking like she wanted to claw out Morrible's throat for even thinking that this plan was hers alone, Ursula gained a similar expression.

"Yes, yes, our will." Morrible corrected "For twenty years we have searched for a way off this island. And finally, we might have our _only_ chance for revenge!"

"Revenge on that pathetic mermaid and her precious prince charming…" Ursula said.

"Revenge on that so-called 'true king'..." Zira was lightly scratching Kovu down the back, but you could tell by Kovu's face it was hurting him.

"And _revenge_ on those troublesome witches." Morrible finished.

"Now. Transportation will be here shortly, so everyone, go home, get your things together, and meet back here in an hour." Morrible explained.

Everyone made their leave, and Morrible dragged Maddeline onto the balcony overlooking the market square of the center of the Isle.

"The fate of the free world rests on your shoulders…" Morrible turned to look her daughter straight in the eye.

"Don't blow it."


	7. Chapter 6- Arrival

Before anyone gets any ideas, Plankton is the same size as everyone else. Remember! Human characters! :)

* * *

Chapter 6-Arrival

Madame Morrible opened up the freezer of the fridge that was randomly plugged into the wall... on the second floor, and pulled out a frost-covered book.

"Only the magically gifted, witches like _us_ can read books like this. It doesn't work here, of course, but it will in New Oz. This will help you."

"Wow," Maddeline marveled at the book as it was placed in her hands, "Do you really think _I'll_ be able to read one of these?"

"You're my daughter are you not?" Morrible asked, "I've seen your magical potential, even here. And _this_ book, will help you get what we need.

* * *

"So, we go there, we get that book, bring it back, and you guys take over the world?" Brine asked once they arrived back in Ursula's musty coral cave.

"Yes." Ursula replied, "And this is for you."

She held what looked like half of a large pearl in her hand.

"Half of a pearl?" Brine asked.

"Not just a pearl." Ursula said, " _This_ pearl is the same kind of pearl that I used to keep track of Ariel all those years ago. It won't work here, but when you get to New Oz it will. All you have to do is tell it what you want to see, and it will show you."

"Wow… that's so cool!" Brine commented.

"I know it is." Ursula said egotistically, "Go on now son. Make me proud!... The plan depends on it."

"I will mom! I promise!"

* * *

"What is your destiny?" Zira asked.

"I will avenge Scar, and take his place in the Pridelands." Kovu replied.

"What have I always taught you?!" Zira was getting more and more excited with every correct answer Kovu gave.

"Simba is the enemy."

"And what must you _do_?"

"Retrieve the Grimmerie, and exact revenge."

"Wonderful! You _brilliant_ child!" Zira complimented, "I'm so _proud_ of you! You have the _conniving_ mind that made Scar so… _powerful_."

Nuka scoffed, "Please! Scar wasn't even his father!"

Zira gave a threatening snarl.

* * *

"Don't think that you have to go just because…"

"Dad, I want to go." Katrina said as she was about to walk out the door.

"But you _know_ what these people are capable of…"

"Yes."

"I just don't want you to end up like… like…" Plankton's voice broke.

Katrina turned around and noticed the tears in her Father's one remaining eye, and she gave him the tightest hug she could muster. "I know."

"You're growing up…" Plankton thought aloud as tears fell down his cheek, "It feels like only yesterday you were born…"

"Yeah yeah," Katrina giggled, "Bye Daddy… I love you."

"I love you too." Plankton said, knowing good and well this may very be the last time he would ever see his daughter.

Katrina left her house and practically sprinted toward Maddeline's house. She was greeted by her three friends and a limo.

A freaking limo!

"Wait…" Maddeline said, confused, "You were chosen?"

"Yeah," Katrina replied excitedly.

Kovu questioned, "Why weren't you…"

"Let's get moving." The limo driver said, clearly unhappy he had gotten this job.

The four kids got in the limo, and were clearly confused and a little overwhelmed by the special treatment they were getting.

As the limo drove off, the boys were already rummaging through the candy and sweets that had been left for them.

"Wow! _These!_ " Brine said, showing them a half-eaten chocolate peanut butter cup, It's salty like nuts, but sweet, like… I don't know…"

"Lemme see." Kovu said.

Brine opened his mouth to show the chewed up candy, Kovu groaned and took the other half of the peanut butter cup out of Brine's hand and popping it in his mouth.

"Guys!" Maddeline snapped, and all four realized the car was headed straight for the barrier.

The teens screamed in fear as they braced for the end, but after a few seconds they all opened their eyes, and realized the limo was traveling on some sort of golden road.

"Is this… _magic_?!" Katrina asked.

"Hey!" Maddeline addressed the driver, "Did you open the magic barrier?"

"Yup," the driver answered, uninterested, "All with the push of a button." the driver showed them the button he had pushed to generate the bridge, "And this one…" the driver proceeded to push the button that put up the shade that would prevent the villain kids from asking more questions.

* * *

"What happened to the rest of that saying?!" Squimantha asked the Peter and Squidmon as they were hanging a banner with crudely painted letters on it, "I gave you two _one_ job!"

"We couldn't fit it all…" Peter explained.

"And we're not that good at spelling to begin with." Squidmon added.

"You can't hang a banner that says 'Welcme Vilen Kids!'!" Squimantha exclaimed, "Take it down and try it again. Leon, could you help them with the spelling and letter sizes?"

"Yeah sure." Leon said rolling his eyes, trying to keep up that miserable demeanor that his family was known for. In truth, he found himself enjoying what would be considered "normal" much more than his family.

Love was one of those things.

"Control freak much, sis?" Squidmon asked under his breath.

"Yeah... Isn't she wonderful?..." Leon asked, dreamily.

"Yeah, if you enjoy having someone like her in your life…" Squidmon replied.

Amelia and Bethany were working with decorations and flowers.

"Do the purple ones look better near the blue ones or near pink ones?" Amelia thought aloud.

"You're asking the wrong person." Cindy answered, even though the question wasn't directed to her.

"It looks great, Amelia," Bethany complimented.

"And why are you putting so much effort into this?" Kiara asked, "They're just flowers."

"Do you _want_ these kids to think we live… like _them_?" Amelia replied, "That Island is a… a _dump_!"

"And how do you know how they live?" Melody asked.

"I live on an island with a perfect view of that place!" Amelia snapped back, "Trust me! It looks awful!"

"Okay! Places everyone!" Glinda called.

Everyone complied.

"How does it look?" Squimantha asked.

"It looks great Squimmy," Cindy said.

"Guys… please be nice." Alexei begged.

"They're coming!" Melody said excitedly as the limo pulled up.

The door opened and out spilled Brine and Kovu as they played tug of war over a long piece of cloth they had managed to find in the back of the limo.

"You got everything else! Why do you want this?!" Brine asked.

"Because you want it!" Kovu replied in a fake whine.

Maddeline and Katrina were next out, and both looked more than a little humiliated.

"Boys!" Maddeline snapped, immediately calling Kovu and Brine's attention, "We have an audience."

Both boys scanned the crowd of teens that were gathered around the entrance to the school.

"Hel-lo foxy!" Kovu flirted as he approached Kiara, "The name's… Kovu."

Kiara giggled nervously and backed up a step, her tail under between her legs, and her feline ears pulled back.

That was when Glinda and Elphaba approached.

"Welcome to Shiz Prep." Glinda greeted, "I am Glinda, this is Elphaba, we are the headmistresses."

"Wait, _the_ Glinda and Elphaba?" Maddeline asked, "As in _Defying Gravity_?!

"That was a very long time ago." Elphaba replied.

Alexei was the next to speak, "It's... so great to meet you all. My name is Alexei…"

" _Prince_ Alexei." Bethany was quick to but in, "Soon to be _Crown_ Prince Alexei."

"Beth, really?" Alexei asked.

"They might as well know, right?" Bethany said in defense.

"Hey! You're Ursula's son, aren't you?" Melody asked Brine, "Just for the record, I do not blame you for your mom trying to kill my parents and stuff…"

Fallon face palmed. They all knew she meant the best of intentions, but they didn't know what would anger these kids.

"On this day we are making history!" Alexei declared, "As the start of the time that our two peoples began to heal…"

"Are we just gonna stand out here all day?" Maddeline asked.

"Oh... uh… Sure, uh…" Alexei seemed caught off guard

"Cindy and Amelia, will show the girls to their dorm room and Leon and Squidmon will show the boys to theirs." Glinda explained.

* * *

"You're Plankton's daughter?" Cindy asked Katrina, "I heard a lot about your dad from my dad's boss."

"Yeah… uh, I've heard about your dad too…" Katrina didn't know why on earth she was so nervous.

"I hope you like what we set up out there…" Amelia broke the dialogue.

"Yeah, uh… the…" Maddeline searched for a compliment, "Flowers… were... nice."

Amelia was ecstatic, "Thank you! But I can't all the credit, Squimantha was the one planning it all."

"So, here's the room keys, and your schedules are in my pocket, hang on a second, there you go!" Cindy said cheerfully handing them the paper and their keys.

"So… if you need anything or have any questions, just come and find one of us… or Alexei… or any of our other friends…" Amelia said.

"I think they've got it." Cindy interrupted.

Cindy and Amelia left, and Maddeline and Katrina walked into a room that was practically drowned in the color pink and lace.

"This place is so Amazi-"

"Gross…" Maddeline interrupted.

"I know right?" Katrina said, trying to sound cool, "Amazing-ly gross…"

"It's so bright in here I feel like my eyes are gonna melt…" Maddeline muttered, "Curtains."

Katrina and Maddeline simultaneously closed the curtains, blocking most of the sunlight from the room.

"There. Much better." Maddeline flopped on the bed "Now, we'll find the boys and come up with a plan."

Katrina turned, "A plan for what?"

Maddeline looked up at the purple haired teen, "You… have _got_ to be kidding."

* * *

I'm taking suggestions for which characters (that would have been in a musical, no OC's this time) should teach what classes at Shiz Prep. feel free to review and leave me some! :) The Character submission for next generation OC's is STILL OPEN though! X)


	8. Chapter 7- Trying to Get to Know You

The different fonts in the 'note' towards the end of the chapter are supposed to represent different penmanships that individual characters.

* * *

Chapter 7- Trying to Get to Know You

Kovu walked into the dorm room holding his backpack, while Brine was playing some sort of ninja themed video game.

Maddeline and Katrina came in five minutes later as Kovu dumped the contents of his backpack onto one of the beds.

"What are you doing?" Maddeline asked Kovu.

"Just going through some of the stuff I stole just now." Kovu replied.

Maddeline shook her head, "Why are you doing this now?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Because, you could leave all of this stuff here, and come back for it when we take over the world!"

"DIE, SUCKERS!" Brine's voice cut through the conversation. Maddeline turned to see that Brine and Katrina were playing multiplayer.

"Maddeline you _have_ to try this!" Katrina had the biggest smile on her face, and Maddeline didn't like it.

"Do I have to remind all of you why we are here?" Maddeline asked the group, though they were half distracted.

"Magic spell book, blah blah blah… revenge, yadah yadah yadah..." Kovu replied, prompting Brine and Katrina to giggle.

"Of course I know, silly! You just filled me in on it." Katrina added.

"And there's one problem with your brilliant plan." Kovu put a hand on Madeline's shoulder, "We don't know where the book is."

"I have a fix for that, Brine said as he paused the game, he walked over to his bag and pulled out the pearl. "Show me the Grimmerie."

The pearl started to glow with a bright white light, and in the center of it, an image began to form of the spell book that they had been assigned to retrieve.

"Great! Now, zoom out!" Maddeline commanded.

"Zoom out." Brine told the pearl, "Farther… Farther… Farther… Farther…"

"Stop! There it is!" Maddeline said, "It's in a museum."

"Alright. Let's go!" Kovu said clapping his hands.

"There you all are!" an all too familiar voice chimed.

"Oh… It's you…" Maddeline muttered.

"What do you want?" Kovu asked.

"I would like for you to come with me to the cafeteria." Alexei stated matter of factly.

"We kind of have something to do…" Brine started.

"You can always unpack later." Alexei suggested.

"Well… I mean… We might as well… Why not?" Maddeline asked.

"But what about- Ow!" Brine yelped as Kovu stamped on his foot.

"Well, Come on!" Alexei beckoned, and all the villain kids reluctantly followed.

* * *

Most of the kids they had seen when they first came out of the limo were sitting at tables in the cafeteria.

"Why are we here?" Kovu asked.

"We wanted to get to know you." Was Cindy's simple reply.

Katrina was the first to let her guard down, though it took about 30 seconds for her muster up the courage to go sit down next to Cindy, Squimantha, and Peter.

"Katrina's way too friendly with that squirrel kid, don't you think?" Kovu muttered to Maddeline.

Maddeline couldn't help but agree. The Katrina and Cindy seemed to hit it off as soon as they first made eye contact. "I'll talk to her about it, but right now, let's just sit at another table and try to get info on the location of the immerie-gray." she replied, making sure what she whispered the last word in pig latin.

Maddeline, Brine, and Kovu all sat down two tables away when from the rest of the crowd. Once in a while, someone would come over and try to make conversation, but the Maddeline, Kovu, and Brine had seemed to shut themselves off from any interaction.

"I don't know what I said," Peter commented to Alexei, "I just asked them what their families were like, and Maddeline just started yelling at me."

"Let me try talking to them." Alexei replied before cautiously walking over to the table.

"So… um…" He started, trying to find the right words, "How has your first day in New Oz been?" He finally said.

"Peachy." Kovu replied sarcastically.

"Hey, listen, do you know anything about a museum that might be around here?" Maddeline asked cooly.

"Well the only museum around here is The Museum of New Ozian History." Alexei explained, "But if you're interested, we can take you there."

' _That has to be where that book is!'_ Maddeline thought before replying: "That'd… be great! When can we go?"

"What about the day after tomorrow?" Alexei asked, "Sound good?"

"Sounds great." Maddeline replied.

That was when Squidmon, Leon and Amelia came running into the cafeteria.

"Hey Sqimmy, we got that stuff into the…" That was as far as Squidmon got before Squimmy clapped her hand over his mouth.

"Thank you for returning those paintbrushes to the art room for me." Squimmy said to Squidmon, noticing Katrina's curious look, "You can sit down, now."

Squidmon complied.

"So, Katrina, can you rap?" Peter asked.

"Uh… What?..." Katrina asked.

"My dad once said your dad was the best free-style rapper In Bikini Bottom! And Mr. Krabs said it was one of the few things he could do right." Peter explained, "I was just wondering if you could rap too…"

Katrina bit her lower lip, "I've… never tried…" was her eventual reply.

"Hey… Can I ask you something?" Cindy asked.

"Didn't you just ask her something asking her if you can ask her something?" Squimmy asked jokingly.

"The more you talk the more I realize how much you're like Dad." Squidmon commented.

"Anyway… umm…" Cindy rubbed the back of her head, "Would it be ok with you if I called you something like Katty? It's ok if you say no it's just…"

"Sure." Katrina replied, "I kind of like it…"

"I like it too." Squimmy added, "Katty Plankton…"

"Alright! It has been a very long day, so we are all going to turn in early…" Maddeline stated, "We are going to _turn in early!_... KATRINA!"

"See you tomorrow!" Cindy called as the four villain kids left the room.

"You have to be in your homeroom by seven thirty." Alexei informed, "You all still have your schedules, right?"

"Yes." Maddeline replied sharply, "Good _bye_."

They walked out of the main school building and stopped at the fork in the path where one path led to the boys' dorm and the other led to the girls'.

"What were you thinking asking questions like that?!" Kovu demanded, "You're lucky he didn't ask _why_ you were _so interested_ in the very building that holds the most powerful magic book in the land!"

"Well," Maddeline explained, "on Saturday we can see what condition the book is being held under so we can see if we can take it straight from the museum, or if we have to think of a new plan."

"And how are we going to take it 'straight from the museum' if the museum is going to be _open_ when we go?! Ever think of that?!"

"Who says we can't go back?" Maddeline asked.

"Oh… You are clever!" Kovu commented.

"Now all we have to do is stomach one day of school in this place…" Maddeline explained.

"And the world will be ours." Brine finished.

"See you guys tomorrow." Maddeline bade Brine and Kovu farewell, "Come on Katrina."

* * *

When the girls got back to their rooms they noticed that there was a box on each bed that looked like it came from a clothing store.

"Maddeline immediately threw her box in the trash without taking a second look, then grabbed her backpack and headed into the bathroom.

Katty picked up the box that was sitting on her bed and realized there was a note taped to it.

Dear Katrina,

This outfit is kind of like a welcome gift from us. _We were hoping you would wear it tomorrow._ **But it's totally up to you whether or not you want to wear it.  
** You and your friends needed new clothes. Desperately.

Your new friends,

Alexei, Cindy, Melody, Kiara, Squimantha, Squidmon, Peter, Amelia, Leon, Fallon, and Bethany.

 **PS: Those nimrods forgot to mention it, but there's pajamas in there too.**

Katty looked at the note. It was almost as if everyone was stealing the pen from one another and writing down a sentence, judging by all the different handwritings involved in the one short note.

But she couldn't help but agree with whoever wrote the last sentence about her needing new clothes. The dress Katrina wore was definitely worse for wear, but it wasn't like what other few outfits she had weren't in the same if not worse condition. She wouldn't dare mention those secret feelings to anyone though, especially her father. She knew it would only make him more upset then he already had been for nine years and counting.

Katty was snapped out of her thoughts by the sound of Maddeline's hand on the bathroom doorknob. Maddeline, now clad in her pajamas, came over to Katty and looked at the note on the box.

"Don't tell me you're actually thinking about wearing whatever's in that box," Maddeline said.

"Well, why not?" Katty asked.

"Because they're only giving us this stuff to try to bribe us into behaving." Maddeline replied, "Don't you see the game they're playing?"

"Or it could be that they actually care about us." Katty suggested.

"It doesn't matter." Maddeline snapped, "Our parents are probably just gonna kill them all anyway."

"What?!"

"What do you think they want the Grimmerie so bad for? And don't talk to that Squirrel kid anymore either. That'll only complicate things even more."

"Who are you to tell me what to do?!"

"Think about it, Katrina! You're about to fall in love with one of the people we're about to conquer!"

"Who said I was in love with her?!"

"You do and so does that rodent! Every time you look at her. Now I'm going to bed, and _hopefully_ in the morning you have some sense in your head."

Before Katty could answer Maddeline got in bed and turned off the lamp, leaving the room pitch dark. Katty took the alarm clock and set for 5AM.

As she lay in bed, she stared up at the moon and stars. After this fight with Maddeline she wanted to be back home. Come to think of it, this was the first time she had ever been away from her father. And she only now realized it could be forever.

But then on the other hand, there were all the knew friends she had met. Especially Cindy. Cindy was strong, confident, loveable…

Everything Katty wasn't.

But maybe that wouldn't matter to Cindy, even though Katty knew it was very wishful thinking that happiness was something a villain could have, she couldn't help but wonder…

' _Maybe life here won't be so bad.'_


	9. Chapter 8- Weird Dreams and New Friends

I've been editing chapters so things make more sense, I'm sorry for any confusion I may have caused. X)

Anyway... enjoy chapter 8!

Also, I'm going to be adding some references to the Warriors series The Prophecies Begin, which was written by the Erin Hunter team, not me X)

* * *

Chapter 8- Strange Dreams and New friends.

Katty found herself walking through a beautiful forest, or maybe it was average by New Ozian standards, but all she knew was that these trees were as green as any tree she had ever seen in her life. The surprisingly bright light of the moon and the stars lighting her path.

That was when she heard it.

A voice that was all too familiar…

Yet one she knew she shouldn't be hearing.

"How you've grown up, Katrina…"

Katty's eyes widened in shock, "...Mom?!"

Katty shook her head. She knew this was impossible. She was hearing things. She had to be.

She didn't know why, but she continued up the path looking for her mother. Then through the trees she thought she saw someone.

Was that Squimmy?! What was she doing here?!

And who was that lady she was with?!

What the hell was happening?!

Katty's eyes shot open and she sat up in bed. She was back in her dorm room. She looked at the alarm clock. 4:30. She flopped back down on her back. She had never had a dream like that before.

It hadn't even felt like a dream at all…

But it didn't exactly feel like reality either….

One thing she knew for certain, she had to figure out what that dream was about.

And she knew exactly where to start.

She sat up in bed again and noticed that her box sat on the floor beside her bed, unopened.

She picked it up and opened it.

The dress was a dark forest green, one of her favorite colors, with three-quarter sleeves, and a silver trim all around edges of the skirt, sleeves, and collar that looked like it was meant to cup the lower half of her neck. She lifted the dress out of the box, and saw purple shorts that were supposed to make up for the short length of the dress, a silver hair-band, and silver flats.

* * *

Maddeline woke up to the ringing of the alarm clock. She slammed the snooze button and sat up in bed. She had no idea what this day would bring…

She just hoped it would be over quickly.

She grabbed her backpack and pulled out a fresh pair of jeans and shirt. She was just done changing when she heard the door to the bathroom open and looked up.

She almost asked who it was.

"Katrina?" she asked, disbelieving.

"How do I look?" Katty asked hopefully.

"You look…" Maddeline started, moving her eyes up and down, "different."

"So, what do think school here's gonna be like?" Katty asked.

"Miserable." Maddeline replied.

"Do you _have_ to be such a debbie downer?"

Maddeline's eyes widened in shock. "What is that rodent _doing_ to you?!"

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?"

"That sounds like something only those brain-damaged Bikini Bottomites would say!"

"So you're labeling me as brain-damaged then?"

Maddeline opened her mouth but no sound came out.

"News-flash, stupid! My parents were from Bikini Bottom!"

"Where ever this new side is coming from, I don't like it!"

"Why not? Cause you can't control me anymore?! Well I have news for you! _You don't own me!_ "

Katrina left the dorm and Maddeline slammed the door shut behind her.

"Hey… What's wrong?" a voice she had grown to love hearing asked.

"It's… nothing…" Katty answered.

"I guess you're ready for school already?" Cindy asked.

"Yeah… What's it like here?"

"I mean, as good as lessons you're never gonna use in real life are anyway."

"Are we all ready to go?" Squimmy asked as she stepped out of her and Cindy's room, "Oh! Hey, Katty!" her freckled face lit up as she noticed Katrina, "You're wearing it! Thank Neptune! I was afraid you wouldn't like it!"

"I… didn't realize your room was across the hall…" Katty admitted.

"Don't worry about it. All we hear is muffled screams." Squimmy commented, "By the way… are you guys doing ok?"

"Yeah, yeah, doing great." Katty could barely get the words out, "By the way, Squimmy, there's something I have to talk to you about…"

"What?" Squimmy asked.

"I had this really weird dream last night… and you were there but you didn't see me, and you were with some lady that kind of looked like you…"

Squimmy's eyes widened, and met Cindy's. Katty looked over to see Cindy had a similarly shocked expression. "Meet me in the library after school." Squimmy instructed.

"If you know what it is, then…" Katty started.

"Look." Squimmy interjected in a way that almost sounded like she was snapping at her, but Katty didn't say anything, "We have to be in homeroom in a half hour, and what you dreamed about is gonna take a lot of explaining."

"Trust me, you won't believe your ears the first time you hear this." Cindy added.

"Now, could we get to homeroom before we miss morning announcements?"

"Yeah, we still have to get to our lockers before we get to homeroom anyway." Cindy informed.

"I left my schedule in there…" Katty moaned, face palming.

"You know how many times Squidmon and Peter lose their schedules before they memorize them?" Cindy asked, "We go to Glinda and Elphaba and they'll print you up a new one."

"Do you think she can switch my room too?" Katty asked.

"Why?" Squimmy asked, "Is something wrong between you and Maddeline?"

Katty thought about how to answer the question. She knew she couldn't just go ahead and tell them her friends' secret intentions, but she had to get a safe distance away from Maddeline before the two could get into a fight that would turn into something ugly. "You could say that…"

"Well, I don't think Amelia has a roommate yet… I'm sure she'd be more than willing…" Squimmy thought aloud.

"How come Amelia doesn't have a roommate yet?" Cindy asked.

"I don't know, something about her rich parents." Squimmy replied. "Anyway, wanna get going? We don't want to be too late for school."

"OK, Miss-Goody-Four-Shoes!" Cindy giggled, "Let's get going!"

* * *

"And what did I tell you about my brother?" Squimmy asked when she saw Squidmon there.

"Thanks, Miss Glinda." Squidmon said as Glinda left the room. Then he turned, "Oh! Hey guys!"

"We've been in school for a month now, you should have your schedule memorized by now." Squimmy informed.

"Well sorry if I don't have a phonographic memory, like you!" Squidmon retorted.

"A what memory?" Cindy asked, "It's pho _to_ graphic."

"Here you are dear." Glinda said to Squidmon as she handed him the newly printed schedule, "And here's a late pass. Go _straight_ to your homeroom."

"Right thanks!" Squidmon said as he ran out of the office.

"NO RUNNING IN THE HALL!" Glinda called after him, then she noticed the girls, "Oh! Hello ladies! What can I do for you?"

"Go on." Squimmy whispered to Katrina.

Katty gulped, "Uh… I… need a new schedule… me and Maddeline got into a fight… and my schedule's… back in the dorm."

"Of course, baby." Glinda replied, putting a hand on her cheek. Cindy and Squimmy exchanged glances. They had noticed Katty stiffen up, even though it Glinda's gesture was in no way aggressive. "What happened?"

"Nothing!" Katrina quickly said.

"Does Amelia Beauxhomme have a roommate yet?" Cindy asked, "We're good friends with her, and we're sure she'd be willing to…"

"I wanted to switch rooms… if that's OK…" Katrina interrupted.

"Well, I'll have to double check whether or not Amelia is alright with having a roommate." Glinda replied, "I'll be right back with your schedule, darling."

"Katty…" Cindy's voice snapped Katty out of her state, "Are you OK?"

Katty nodded and turned to face the two girls. Both had looks of concern on their faces, which genuinely surprised her. They only met her less than a day ago.

"You know Glinda won't hurt you… right?" Squimmy asked.

Katty's gaze fell.

It was then that glinda returned with Katty's newly printed schedule, "Here you are, Katrina. I'll call you to the office at some point during the day and give you your new room key. Even if Amelia says no, I'm sure we can find someone willing to give you a chance."

"Thank you." Katrina said.

And a late pass for the three of you." Glinda said as she handed Squimmy another, smaller piece of paper, "Now hurry along!"

As the girls left the office and started walking to the stairwell, Cindy asked, "You've seemed really nervous all morning. You sure your OK?"

"I… guess I'm just nervous." Katty replied, "I've never actually been to school before. I know how to read and do basic math and stuff, but I've never went to a school building to learn, you know?"

"You haven't?" Squimmy asked, "... _Why?_ " being a nerd who loved getting up every morning to go to school, she was genuinely shocked.

"I've never had time." Katty replied, hoping that answer wouldn't raise any questions she would have a hard time answering.

"Well, you're gonna love it!" Squimmy said, "Especially now that you have a bunch of both old _and_ new friends to help you through it!"

"Wait, we're _friends_?!" Katty asked.

"Of course!" Cindy said, "Why wouldn't we be?"

"I'm a villain kid…" Katty's voice was so soft the other girls hadn't thought they heard her right.

"...Come again?" Squimmy asked.

"I'm a villain kid!" Katty replied, "My _dad_ is the guy who tried to hypnotize your parents into… how can you trust me?"

"Because you weren't the one who did it." Cindy replied.

"My daddy said 'evil' was too strong a word to describe your parents anyway." Squimmy giggled, "'Sore losers', he said would have been a better word… No offense…"

"None taken, honestly, I kind of agree with you." Katty replied.

"The point is," Cindy continued, "If there's one thing I've learned from _my_ dad, It's that you should be friendly with everyone, no matter where they came from. And If anyone shows you they think otherwise, let me know and I'll kick their asses purple."

"We don't want to be too late for homeroom, do we?" Squimmy asked, starting to get impatient.

"Yeah, Yeah!" We're coming!" Cindy replied.

They all set out for homeroom, but Katty lagged a bit behind. She didn't want the other two girls to see how big her smile had grown.

She had friends!

And she had a feeling this wouldn't be like her friends on the Isle, who she would have to worry about abandoning her at the drop of a hat.

No. these friends would stay.

She hadn't even been in New Oz for twenty four hours, and she could already tell that life here would be so much better for her here than it ever was on the Isle.

She made a wish she knew wouldn't come true…

She wished she could share it with her father.

She also desperately hoped that Maddeline, Kovu and Brine would realize what she had come to know…

Before it was too late.

* * *

Hope you guys like this!

Feel free to review! :)


	10. Chapter 9- Homeroom and Hallways

Special thanks to POMForever for submitting Eleanor Kelly! If anyone wants to submit a Character, just follow the form posted before the first chapter! :)

* * *

Chapter 9- Homeroom and Hallways

"Good morning, Shiz Prep! I'm Willamena..."

"And I'm Penny Parker!"

"And here are your morning annou-..."

That was as far as the video on the smartboard got before the sound cut out.

"Just once I would like to see a see a day where they actually get all the way through without any issues." Squidmon commented to Peter, making peter giggle.

That's when the door opened, and Cindy, Squimmy, and Katty walked into the room.

Katty could almost feel the eyes boring into her as she entered the room. And it was extremely jarring.

"Katrina Plankton, I presume?" asked the teacher. Something about him seemed vaguely familiar, even though Katty had never met him before in her life. In fact he kind of looked like…

"How'd you guess, Dad?" Squidmon asked.

Katty's eyes widened, ' _Oh… no…'_ she thought.

"Well, I was familiar with her parents Squidmon" was Squidward's answer.

' _Oh no!'_ Katty was trying to hide the fact that she was panicking.

"Take a seat girls." Squidward instructed, and they all sat in desks in the back of the room. Katty could feel all of the stares and even some hateful glares

"You didn't say your dad was a teacher here!" Katty whispered.

"Yeah. He teaches drama." Squimmy informed, "And Melody's uncle, Sebastian teaches band."

"Where were you?" A girl sitting in the desk to Squimmy's left. She had auburn hair cut into a bob, and wore clothes that looked straight out of the early 1900's, "You're never late for school."

"Well, we had to show somebody the way to the office." Squimmy replied, before turning her head to Katty, "Katrina Plankton, meet Eleanor Kelly!"

"It's… nice to meet you Eleanor." Katty greeted shyly.

"I told you _not_ to introduce me like that." Elenor practically snapped at Squimmy, making Katty jump, "You can call me Elle, Katrina."

"You can call me Katty…" Katty's voice was barely above a whisper, not that she had meant it to be.

"You're a lot nicer than the other three." Elle commented, "They've Just been ignoring everyone who's trying to talk to them."

"They'll warm up." Katrina said, though she didn't really believe herself.

"Lemme see your schedule." Cindy asked, "We have science and tech together. And you have Drama with Squimmy, Squidmon, and Amelia. We all have lunch together, so make sure you come and sit with us."

"And we all have history first period with Dr Dillamond." Squimmy added.

"Well, that one's kind of boring, since we haven't gotten up to the war yet." Cindy stated.

"So Squimmy, how are you and _Leon_?" Elle asked. The way she said 'Leon' made it sound like something was going on.

Just then the bell sounded and all the kids dispersed to go to their first class of the day. "Just come with us, katty," Cindy said, "Follow our lead."

* * *

Maddeline sauntered out of homeroom. She could not believe this place. Everyone seemed so cheerful and friendly all the time.

It made her sick.

Even Squidward seemed a lot better off then Plankton's account of the last time he saw any of the other Bikini Bottomites.

' _Maybe he went to the therapy he desperately needed…'_ Maddeline assumed.

Thankfully, when she'd gotten into the hallway, she saw a few students giving her scornful glances, and looks that said 'I want to kill you just for existing.'.

Those type of looks didn't phase her though. In fact, they reminded her of the Isle, and that she had a reputation to keep, at least until she and her friends completed their mission.

"So… uh, headed to history now I guess? Peter asked as he speed walked to catch up with her.

Maddeline ignored him.

"Hey… I'm really sorry about yesterday." Peter continued, "I didn't mean to upset you, and I'm sure my friends didn't mean to either. Alexei just wants to…"

"I. Don't. Care., Beanie Boy." Maddeline interrupted, turning around and yanking Peter's pink beanie off of his head and holding it above hers.

"Hey! My mom gave me that!" Peter whined as as he reached up and grabbed the hat back.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Squidmon demanded as he approached Maddeline.

"This is what I do to hovering flies." Maddeline replied, "And I mean it. If you don't leave me alone, you can expect a black eye."

"You can't do that kind of stuff here. Are you crazy?" Amelia asked when the argument had brought her attention.

"Oh, yes, 'cause we listen to what we're required to do." Maddeline replied sarcastically, "And Peter started it!"

"I WAS TRYING TO APOLOGIZE FOR UPSETTING YOU!" Peter had finally lost his temper, and tears were welling up in his eyes.

"Oh… He's gonna _cry_!" Maddeline said, before letting out a cackle of laughter.

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU _ARE_?!" Elle screamed.

"Ms. Morrible!" The familiar voice of her homeroom supervisor cut through her taunting. He pointed to the the ground in front of him.

"You better get over there." Squidmon whispered harshly to Maddeline before wrapping Peter in a hug.

"What's going on out there?" Dr. Dillamond asked coming out of the history classroom, "Mr. Tentacles? Why is half my class in the Hallway?"

"Don't worry, I'll take care of it." Was Squidward's answer, "Maddeline, come with me, the rest of you get to class."

Everyone filed into the classroom that Dr. Dillamond was standing at the entrance to.

Maddeline knew she was in for it, but she didn't care. She knew that whatever she was in for it couldn't be worse than the chokey.

"What was that?" Squidward asked.

Maddeline shrugged. "He was bothering me, so I taught him not to mess with me."

"Well listen," Squidward said, "I know good and well what Alexei did for you last night."

"Why does that matter?" Maddeline asked.

"Because I know how you've been treating people since you've arrived." Squidward replied. "And trust me, the path you're on is a sad lonely road that I know all too well."

Maddeline still wasn't convinced, "Well, It's the only road I know."

"I suggest you find a new one, before you get into serious trouble."

"Alright." Maddeline rolled her eyes, "Can I go now?"

"Yes, but don't Glinda and Elphaba won't hear about this."

Squidward watched as Maddeline walked off into the classroom. He saw something in Maddeline's eyes that he had hoped he would never see in a teenager… Or any child… A child who had barely got her life started…

He saw himself.


	11. Chapter 10- Dear Maddeline Morrible

Whooo! 10 chapters! sorry for the delay on this update. My family and I were on vacation and I didn't have access to my laptop.

Hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Chapter 10- Dear Maddeline Morrible

The first three periods were a complete drag for Maddeline.

The only remotely interesting thing that happened was in English. While Ms. Honey was going over something grammar related, and Maddeline caught a glimpse of a girl who looked like she was from that desert section of New Oz. Arkrapaw was it called? Maddeline watched in amazement as the girl lifted her pencil without even touching it. It just floated up to where it was in front of her face. Then her hand made motions that looked as if she swiping at an invisible screen. The pencil began changing colors, then it changed shapes, bending and twisting into a number of crazy designs, and then the pencil was turning into random objects. It eventually turned into a bird and started flying around the classroom.

Even after the incident was taken care of, Maddeline was amazed by what the girl was doing. It had to be magic. There was no other explanation. Was she a witch? She had to be.

"Welcome to Remedial Goodness!" Glinda greeted as the four villain kids walked into the empty classroom.

None of them knew what to make of this.

"Come in, have a seat!" Glinda said. The villain kids did so, but they were still confused.

 _What the hell is this?_ Maddeline thought.

Glinda then proceeded to go into a lengthy explanation about how this class would benefit them and blah blah blah. After about ten minutes they started a game of trivia 'to evaluate what you already know' as Glinda put it. As she made them answer questions on written on the chalkboard.

"Someone hands you a crying baby, do you A: Abandon it, B: Keep it and abuse it later, or C: Give it a bottle?" Glinda asked, "Maddeline?"

Maddeline was snapped from her thoughts, "C! Give it a bottle!"

"That's correct!" Glinda Confirmed became distracted as her daughter walked into the classroom.

"Well hello, my angel!" Glinda greeted.

"Elphaba wanted you to look over the RSVP's for family week…" Bethany said quickly, handing a clipboard with a flash-drive on top of it to her mother.

"Of course. Everyone, you remember my daughter, Bethany." Glinda grabbed Bethany by the shoulders and turned her around to face the villain kids. Maddeline could see the blonde teen stiffen, like Katrina would when confronting a stranger.

"He- Hello. Don't mind me… as you were." Bethany then darted out of the classroom.

"Now…" Glinda continued, putting the clipboard down on the desk, "The bell is about to ring so… Oh! Maddeline, next period, you have an appointment with Mr. Hansen next period."

"Appointment? What do you mean?" Maddeline asked.

"Mr. Hansen is one of the guidance counselors here." Glinda explained, plugging the flash drive into the computer on the desk, "After your little…" She cleared her throat, " _incident_ earlier today, we figured… the guidance office is right next to the main office."

The bell rang and the four kids filed out of the classroom. As Maddeline walked away she could here Kovu and Brine looking over their schedules.

"What do you have next?" Kovu asked Brine.

"Uh… Gym." Brine replied.

Kovu looked at his own schedule, "Dude, me too!"

It didn't take Maddeline long to find the guidance office. As she entered, she was greeted by a blonde-haired man she had to assume was Mr. Hansen.

"You must be Maddeline. I'm Mr. Hansen." the counselor introduced, "I heard about what was going on earlier this morning."

"I'm sure half the faculty did at this point." Maddeling commented.

"Sit." Mr. Hansen instructed. Maddeline did so, plopping on one of the sofas that were positioned in various places around the room. Mr. hansen sat in the sofa across from her, he then asked, "Can you tell me the what happened this morning?"

"Ok… I was walking out of homeroom, and Peter started talking to me, saying he was sorry for upsetting me last night." Maddeline explained.

"Ok," Mr. Hansen interrupted, "Can you tell me what Peter did to make you so upset?"

"He kept bothering me last night when Alexei invited us into the cafeteria." Maddeline replied, then proceeded to explain what Alexei had done and the events that had went on the previous night. "I don't even know why I went down there in the first place… anyway, at this point I was getting really annoyed by this guy, so I told him that I didn't care."

"By… ripping his beanie off his head and teasing him." Mr. Hansen inferred.

"He had it coming!" Maddeline interjected, "Do you know what would have happened to him on the Isle if he pissed someone off as bad as he did it to me?! I went easy on him!"

"Ok, how was Peter bothering you?" Mr. Hansen asked.

Maddeline shifted in her seat. She did not like where this conversation was going.

"He… Why do you want to now?! Is it any of your business? I shouldn't even have been down there anyway."

"Why do you think you should've been down there?"

Maddeline thought about it for a second, "Because… they're not going to like me anyway, so why try?"

It wasn't a complete lie, but the complete truth was that she didn't care. If she could get that book then no one here was going to like her… maybe not even her own friend. It was as simple as that, and she had accepted it. Maybe she would finally be happy. Maybe her mother would be proud of her. Maybe…

"It seems to me that you have a very similar problem to what I had back in high school." Mr. Hansen commented.

"Which is?"

"You think you're incapable of fitting in."

"Because I am." again… not a total lie.

"Here's what I want you to do, try writing down certain things you have in common with each person you've met since you've came to New OZ. Then when you see them again, try to mention those things to them. You'll be making friends in no time!"

Maddeline rolled her eyes. Did these people really think she was lonely? She wasn't lonely. She had friends and the three she had were enough. The three she already had were the only ones that were going to be with her in a matter of days. Maddeline was just wondering what period she was missing right now… it had to be more fun than being interrogated.

"Is there anything else you want to talk about?" Mr. Hansen asked.

"Not really." Maddeline replied.

"Well, no matter what you do… please make an effort to make friends."

"OK." Maddeline got up to leave, then she looked back around and noticed the scars on Mr. Hansen's arm.

Gym class was uneventful, but that was only because she didn't feel like playing powder-puff style field ball, so she just leaned on a lamppost and watched as Kovu and Brine played real feild ball, with tackling and real balls.

Then she realized that were girls playing field ball with them! Was this the school team?! Since when were school teams comprised of both boys and girls? Must be a new thing they're trying to introduce.

Madeline found herself looking at one of the windows on the second floor… and she could have sworn she saw a someone staring back at her through it.

She picked up her english notebook and turned to a blank page.

She was about to write down Cindy's name, but then realized she had nothing in common with her. Come to think of it she didn't have anything in common with any of them from what she'd seen.

So instead she wrote:

 _I can't wait to get out of here. I hate everyone here. I'm never going to fit in, no matter how hard they make me try. And even if I do try, it's not going to matter, because my mother gave me a mission that would make it impossible for any of them to be my friends anyway._

For a split second she wondered what would happen if she just dropped the plan all together… but she knew she couldn't. It was her one chance to prove to her mother that she could be like her. To make sure her mother knew she would make a good villain one day.

And she would prove herself…

If it was the last thing she ever did.


	12. Chapter 11- Making Enemies

Hey guys! Sorry this is late. I started school again and it has kind of been a pain. Xp

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 11- Making Enemies

 _While Maddeline was in Guidance._

"Alright, everybody!" the field ball coach shouted, snapping the chatting students who were standing on the field out of their conversation, "We have a game a week from today! It's the first of the season and we are not gonna make the school look bad."

"What's with the Harem pants on this guy?" Kovu whispered to Cindy.

"The same reason the people from where I live wear mismatched colors." Cindy replied, "Culture."

"At the same time I would like to welcome some new team members, Kovu and Brine." The coach introduced the two boys.

"Coach Babkak, you _can't_ be serious!" A voice from to Kovu's left. Kovu looked in the direction of the voice, to see a boy who looked like he was in his junior year, with slicked back dark-blue hair, these villains scum, on our team?"

"Who the hell are you calling scum, buddy?" Kovu demanded stepping out of the line.

"Why are so upset? I'm just calling you what you are." the blue haired boy replied snarkily.

"Take it easy Wickersham!" Cindy said.

"I won't!" Wickersham replied, "And frankly you're an idiot if you think you can trust the son of one of the most manipulative creatures to come from that island."

"Oh, you mean the man who wasn't even my biological father?" Kovu demanded pushing Cindy out of the way.

"It doesn't matter! He still raised you, which is just as bad. You just watch coach, He'll start playing for the other team!"

"COME OVER HERE AND SAY THAT TO MY FACE!" Kovu demanded.

"Walter, don't do it…" Peter said.

Walter didn't listen.

The expression on Walter's face turned to unbridled rage and he tackled Kovu to the ground. The two wrestled and tumbled on the ground, and Kovu had resorted to unsheathing his claws from under his fingernails, slashing at any part of Walter's body his claws met.

"Should we do something?" Cindy asked Peter.

"Do you want to get mutilated?" Peter asked, "Because it looks like that's what's happening to Walter."

Kovu suddenly felt an overwhelming pressure on his throat, making him gag and choke. Walter had started pulling back on the collar of his shirt. Kovu tried to pull away but that just seemed to make the pressure worse.

"Give up, Kitty Cat?" Walter asked.

Kovu suddenly drove his back into Walter's chest, flipped over and pinned the blue haired teen to the ground, "No," he replied, "and _don't_ call me a kitty cat.".

"Alright, break it up!" Babkak shouted.

Kovu stood up, and stared at Walter as he remained on the turf, blood was trickling out of his arms and left cheek and even out his nose, not to mention all the bruises he had.

Kovu knew he was in for it.

"Go to the nurse." Babkak told Walter, "Tell her you landed in that thorn bush over there."

"Why not just…" Walter started.

"Alan go with him." Babkak said, and the two boys left the field.

"As for you," Bakak turned to Kovu, "What do you call that?"

"Self defense?" Kovu answered nervously.

"I call that raw talent!" Babkak corrected, "Meet me here after school and I'll show you something you've probably never seen before.

"What's that?"

"A rule book."

But what Kovu didn't realize was that his shirt had ripped when he flipped over…

And the team had a clear view of some of the vertical scars that ran down his back.

* * *

"So are you ready to experience the magic that is… the theatre?!" Squimmy asked excitedly as they sat down in the seats of the auditorium.

"Um… I guess…" Katrina sat down next to Squimmy. She practically jumped out of her skin when she heard a voice from behind her.

"Well if it ain't ev'ryone's favorite Fo' legg'd tap dancer!"

Katrina whipped her head towards Squimmy and saw that there was a boy in the row in seat in front of her. He had brown hair, bright blue eyes, and wore a lot of black and gray. Squimmy just stared into his eyes, gave a small smile that almost looked embarrassed, and her cheeks were beginning to turn a little pink.

"HOLY NEPTUNE, WOULD YOU JUST KISS HIM ALREADY?!"

Squimmy jumped, "Squidmon!"

"Alright everyone we're going to get quiet now." Squidward instructed as he stood on the stage, "Now, we have a new student in our class who just got in yesterday. Let's welcome Katrina Plankton."

All eyes went straight to Katty and she slumped down in her seat, trying to seem as small as possible.

"Plankton?! As in Sheldon J?!" A platinum blonde haired boy wearing shades of icy blue demanded.

"Got a problem with that, Edwin?" Amelia asked.

"Can she even sing?!" Edwin asked, "Can she dance? Can she do _anything_?"

"Isn't the point of a class to learn?" Amelia snapped back, "Some of us don't know what our talents are."

"Alright! That's enough!" Squidward snapped, "Now, we're going to go over the choreography for 'Be our Guest' which we are doing two thursdays from now. For the family day barbeque, so everyone up on stage."

"Family day?" Katty asked Squimmy.

"Every so often throughout the year, we have a week of half days, and our parents come to the school, and on the last day of the week we have no classes, and we just we just spend the day with our families." Squimmy explained.

"Wow… must be nice…" Katty thought aloud.

"Why don't you want to kiss me?" the brown haired boy asked Squimmy.

"Gavin…" Squimmy started, with a playful giggle.

"Come on. Just give me something." Gavin said as he leaned into the teal haired girl.

"Places everyone." Squidward said and the class got into their formation, leaving Katrina standing in front of them not knowing what to do.

"Oh! Uh…" Squidward stuttered when he noticed Katrina awkwardly standing next to him. "just sit down in the audience watch the choreography, ok? Then I can figure out where to place… you…" he said the last part as if he were trying to think about where Katrina should go in the formation.

Katrina sat down where had been sitting and watched her classmates. It didn't seem like it was that difficult, but she still didn't know if she had it in her to dance.

"Alright! Katrina, think you can handle that?" Squidward asked Katty.

"Ummm… I guess…" Katrina said uneasily.

"Well then come stand between Squidmon and Sqiumantha."

Katty quickly made her way up to the stage, trying to ignore all of the stares that seemed to be boring into her. Squimmy gave a reassuring smile.

"You'll be great!" Amelia said reassuringly.

"Alright, we're going to go over this slowly." Squidward told the class.

"Why should we go slow just for this island dwelling scum-bag?" Edwin asked.

Katty didn't know how to react, but Amelia looked terribly offended, "Do not go insulting those of us who live on islands, just because you can't handle the fact that there is a villain kid in our ranks." She scolded.

Edwin immediately blushed, "Did… did I say island? He asked rhetorically, "I… I meant to say _isle_ …"

"Tha' still doesn' change wha' you said." Gavin stated.

"STOP IT ALL OF YOU!" Squidward shouted. "We are going to run through this, and we're going to it slow so that the new student is able to catch up. I would do the same thing for a new student from New Oz. Do we all understand this?"

"Yes Mr. Tentacles." Was the class's response.

"Good. Ready? And… 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8…"

As Squidward repeated the eight count, the whole class recited the lyrics to the song and did the choreography, Katty found herself following along unexpectedly well… and it was even kind of fun!

"Katrina, spin to the right." She heard Squidward say, and gladly did so, but then felt one of her feet slip and she fell flat on her side. She could hear some of the kids laughing at her, and she felt humiliated.

"You alrigh' Ka-woah!" Gavin was cut off when he stepped forward and slipped himself, landing on one of his knees with a pain-filled grunt.

"I'm fine." Katty replied.

"Edwin what is _wrong_ with you?!" Katty heard Squimmy demand.

"Where's your proof I did this?"Edwin asked.

"The floor is covered in _ice_!" Squimmy replied.

Sure enough, Katty could feel that the surface of the stage was now slick and wet.

It _had_ been covered in ice.

"Everyone, go sit down. We'll give the ice a minute to melt." Squidward said. Then he turned to Edwin, his eyes flashing with anger. "Come with me."

The whole class watched as Squidward led Edwin out of the auditorium. As soon as they closed the door behind them, the whole class erupted into chatter.

"What about Leon?" Katty asked Squimmy.

"What about him?" Squimmy asked.

"Well… from what Elle said earlier, it sounded like…"

"Look, take whatever Elle says in a joking manner with a pinch to sea salt. She knows I'm with Gavin, but Leon's had a crush on me since we were kids."

"Um… I know you told me to wait until after school, but… why were you in my dream? Who was that you were with?"

Squimmy sighed, "I can tell you this right now…"

"What? What is it?"

Squimmy looked Katty straight in the eye, if it was supposed to show she was telling the truth, it didn't make what she said any less mind boggling.

"You weren't dreaming."


	13. Chapter 12- Something Special

Junior year of high school is HELL! like, actual hell.

So to make up for the fact that I've been all but inactive for while, enjoy this super long chapter.

While I'm here just a PSA to anyone thinking about submitting a character. If you want to do one for Newsies, please make the ship something OTHER than JackXKatherine. I already have two characters for that one!

Also I'm gonna warn you now before I forget again. I have plans for this story to get dark in some moments, and contain things that may be disturbing to some readers. Viewer discretion is advised. :)

So now, without further ado...

* * *

Chapter 12: Something Special

 _Alright, last period of the day,_ Maddeline told herself, _you can make it._

She was in the gymnasium now, sitting on the bleachers, not even knowing which class this was, or caring.

"HIYA!" Came a voice from behind her. Maddeline turned her head, the girl continued, "I saw you in english today, but I never got a chance to say hello. Hello! I'm Genevieve, but you can call me Jenn."

"Nice to meet you meet you…" Maddeline said irritably. Exchanging kind hearted greetings all day was beginning to wear her out, "You a witch?"

"Well, I can use magic if that's what you mean. It's a little different than Fallon or Beth's magic though… Don't you have magic? That's why you're in this class right?"

"I guess…" Maddeline replied, even though she had no idea if she had magic or not. Her mother said she did, but that didn't mean anything her without proof.

"Oh, wonderful. I get to be in _two classes_ with a villain kid! What could be more fun?" Came a male voice from behind. Before Maddeline could turn her head to look she heard Elphaba's voice.

"Fallon, Maddeline, come stand on opposite sides of the gym." the headmistress instructed. Both girls compleid, and Elphaba explained, "the trick to magic in combat is to think on your feet. Think so hard about every detail of what you want to appear that you can reach out and touch the thought." She went to stand by the bleachers. " For now, however, make sure that the weapons you construct are _not_ deadly. This is only a practice fight. Begin."

Maddeline didn't know what to do so she just watched as green flames appeared around Fallon's fingers and waist and formed an archery set, quiver of bows and all. She aimed straight at Maddeline and fired.

Maddeline shrieked and ducked using her arms to protect her head, when she didn't feel pain, she opened her eyes and noticed that the arrow was embedded in a shield.

Did she just make this appear?

Sure enough, there was red fire surging out of her hands…

Fire that wasn't hot.

All of a sudden she felt the same anger she would feel when someone bullied her on the isle. And this time she had the means to fight back.

She thought as hard as she could, and a dagger appeared in front of her face. In a rage she snatched it out of the air and threw it at Fallon. Fallon waved her hands and created some kind of portal that sent the dagger flying back at Maddeline, who darted out of the way. The dagger zipped by her and landed in the wall.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Fallon demanded from the other side of the gym, "YOU WERE TRYING TO KILL ME?!"

"I… I don't know… I…" Maddeline started at a loss for words.

"Well, that was certainly something." Maddeline heard a voice from the bleachers, she turned her head to see Elphaba approaching her. "It's not everyday you see someone who has never used magic in her life use it so well under pressure."

"I work under pressure all the time." Maddeline replied cooly.

"Well regardless, I believe you have a very special gift indeed Ms. Morrible." Elphaba continued, "And that it will be either your rise to greatness or your downfall…

"It is up to you to choose."

* * *

"I'm glad to have someone like you on the team." Babkak told Kovu as the teenager flipped through the rulebook for feildball, "Most of it is a bunch of princes and princesses if you know what I mean."

"Yeah, I could see it." Kovu agreed, " 'Oh, sorry! Did I hurt you?' "

Then the conversation took a dark and off -putting turn.

"Where I come from it's prepare to die, suckers! Like my mother always says: the only way to win is to make sure you're everyone else loses, and _then_ …

"Kovu, hold that thought," Babkak interrupted.

Kovu looked at him, dumbfounded. What was this guy talking about?

"Let me explain a team..." Babkak hesitated, as if were looking for the right words, "It's like a family…"

"You do _not_ want to be in my house at dinnertime." Kovu muttered.

"Ok…" Was Babkak's unsteady reply, "You know about your body?"

Kovu looked even more confused.

"All the different parts of the body." Babkak continued, "The bones the muscles, the brain… they all work together towards the same goal. A team's the same way. They all work together, trying to the game."

Kovu thought he got it. It was just like their gang back on the isle. He only had one question for the coach.

"Can I be the claws?"

* * *

"Where are we going again?" Brine asked as he trekked through the forest behind Melody.

"Well, there's a place on here that I like to go after school now and then." Melody replied, pushing a low-hanging branch, "Cindy, Peter and the twins like to come here too but Squimantha is busy, so we're only going to be meeting the other three today."

"But _where_?" Brine nagged.

"We're nearly there now." Melody said, "and from the sound of it it seems that the others are there too.

Now that Melody mentioned it, Brine heard the splashing of water. Were they going to a river?

"Melody! You made it!" he heard Cindy's voice from the other side of a knee-high hedge of Brambles. He tried jumping over it, only to trip and land face first on solid rock.

"You ok?" Melody giggled.

"I'm fine." Brine groaned, rubbing the side of his face that hit the rock. "Where _are_ we?!"

"Welcome to the inland tide pool."

"The what?" Brine asked, then looked down and realized the rock he was standing on was leading to a small slope, and just beyond that…

Water.

But this water was… different. It was clearer than any water he had ever seen before. He could see everything from barnacles to welchs, to horseshoe crabs on the rocks just below the surface.

"Well look who it is." Came a voice that Brine didn't recognize, he looked up to see the girl that Katrina had been talking to that morning.

"Hey, Elle how you doing?" Melody asked, "Have you met Brine?"

Elle shifted her gaze to Brine. Brine had to quickly avert his gaze. Her stare seemed extremely cold. But then her personality seemed to do a complete 180.

"Nice to meet you." She said, trying to be friendly.

"So this is one of the new kids, huh?" Asked a girl who came up to Elle. She seemed almost Brine's age, wore overalls and had flowers in her hair brown hair.

"Brine, meet my sister, Angelica." Elle introduced. Angelica only backed away, pointing two fingers at her eyes, then at Brine, as if to say 'I've got my eyes on you'.

"Hey Mel! You coming in or what?" Cindy asked as she climbed out of the water. "This might be the last time we can swim before it gets cold!" Then she took notice of Brine, "Hey Brine."

Brine could only look at her state curiously. She looked soaking wet, but at the same time… she didn't. She was wearing the clothes she had worn during the school day, but those, her hair, even the fur on her tail didn't look like they were holding any water at all.

Squidmon and Peter were on the far side, and their clothes and hair seemed the same: wet, but not heavy.

She shook her head sending out a cascade of water droplets, that showered Elle, Melody and Brine. The ladder's eyes widened in shock when they hit his mouth.

This water was _salty_!

Brine had never tasted saltwater before… and he loved it!

"Come on Mel!" Cindy said, before diving into the pool. Melody walked into the pool until she was ankle deep in the water. Brine was shocked when she started to glow from the waist down. She jumped into dive and disappeared under the waves, then appeared again in a dolphin like jump, the red scales on her mermaid tail glittering like rubies in the sun.

Brine was in a state of shock for few seconds, but then felt a pull taking him toward the water that he couldn't resist. He took his shoes off ran until he was ankle deep in water, and let the water lap at his legs, and then he found he couldn't feel them at all. He looked down to see the same glow he saw around Melody's legs around his…

Then he couldn't feel them anymore.

Brine collapsed onto his stomach to get a mouthful of saltwater. Instead of choking, like he normally would, heseemed to breathe it in and then exhale it, making it come out of his mouth like drool.

He flipped over onto his back and sat up.

His eyes widened from what he saw.

From the waist up he was as he would always see himself in a mirror. The same skin, same purple hoodie and black shirt…

But from the waist down, he was new.

He had a mermaid tail of his own.

For the most part, the scales were jet black, but there were a few that were dark purple, giving the tail an almost freckled look. He reached out and touched the partly transparent lavender fins to make sure he wasn't delirious from blunt-force trauma.

"Are you alright, Brine?" Elle asked.

"Hey guys! Come look at this!" He heard Angelica called to the other side of the pool.

Elle kneeled down to be on Brine's level. Brine wasn't sure what it was, but he felt… a weird feeling when she was this close to him… like he wanted her there forever…

Melody came over and lifted herself into a sitting position near the tips of Brine's new fins. She stared at his tail for a few minutes, then looked up at Brine's face.

"Swim with me."

"What?" Brine asked.

"Swim with me." Melody repeated.

"I don't even know how to swim with feet, let alone a fish-tail!" Brine protested.

"Good thing you have someone to teach you. You'll be fine." Melody reassured, sliding off of the ledge and swimming over to his side. "And besides, you can breathe underwater now, if your transformation is anything like mine. Now come on. I'll hold your hand for the first part."

Brine reluctantly took Melody's outstretched hand, and gasped as he was pulled under water. He froze up, and then was pulled along in a circle. After what must have been a few minutes, he began to get the hang of moving his new appendage in one fluid motion, and it began to feel as normal as if he'd been doing it his whole life. He allowed his head to break the surface, and Melody followed suit.

"You're a natural." Melody said, "You even let go all on your own."

"I- I did? I…" Brine cut off his thoughts when a creature rubbed up against his tail. The creature was long and slender and its skin felt rough.

Then a sliver head popped up in the water in front of him.

A shark!

Brine Shrieked like a little girl and darted for the the shore and lept onto dry land, shooken and breathing heavily.

The shark followed and let out dog-like barks when it reached water too shallow for it to swim.

"You afraid of Sunny?" Angelica asked.

"You _should_ be afraid of them!" Brine snapped, terror evident in his eyes, "These things are killers! They'll hunt you down and rip out your throat!"

"Brine. It's ok." Elle said, sitting next to Brine and wrapping an arm around his shoulder, "It's ok."

"Who told you all that stuff anyway?" Angelica said as Cindy, Squidmon, Peter, and Melody arrived.

"Sunny! Come here. Here girl!"

Almost immediately the shark stopped barking and swam over to wear Cindy was standing. Right where the rocks dropped down and the water became deep. Cindy sat down on the submerged rock ledge and gently scratched the shark's head.

"My mother. My mother told me that." Brine admitted to Angelica.

"Ursula? What a reliable source." Peter said sarcastically.

"I was afraid of her at first too." Elle remarked, "I was like 'who in their right mind would have a flipping black tip reef shark as a pet?!' then I remembered people from Bikini Bottom aren't always in their right minds…"

"Hey!" Cindy interrupted, "My parents probably weren't in their right minds when they _saved_ Bikini Bottom from a fiery death."

"I didn't mean it like that!" Elle snapped.

"I was never afraid of her, but then again my cousin Aquarius has a great white for a pet." Melody mentioned.

"When you get 'em as pups, they're usually ok." Cindy explained, coming over to Brine. "Here, Sunny."

Sunny swam over to where Cindy was, and Brine flinched as those almost white, staring eyes looked straight into his, and squeezed his eyes shut to avoid them. He felt the rough, scaly skin brush against the tips of his fingers and braced for the pain of the teeth sinking into his flesh.

It didn't come.

Brine timidly opened one eye. And saw that the shark nuzzling his hand.

Brine giggled. "She doesn't look like she'll hunt me down…"

"Of course not!" Squidmon said.

Brine smiled and started to pet the shark back. As he began to think about it, he realized his mother was wrong. Not all animals were blood-thirsty monsters.

He wondered what else she could have been wrong about.

* * *

"Are you _certain_?" Kiara asked.

"Why would she lie?" Squimmy replied.

"Who would be calling her there?" Amelia asked, as she flipped through the pages of an old looking book.

"All I know is what she told me and Cindy." Squimmy stated matter of factly.

"You don't think she actually _could_ be a…" Amelia was interrupted by the sound of an opening door.

"So wha's all this abou' now?" Gavin asked as he walked in closely followed by Katty, "You saw 'er there?"

"She saw me there." Squimmy replied. Hesitating, "She also doesn't realize how important this dream was."

"Can someone tell me something that's not cryptic?!" normally Katty wouldn't have lashed out like that, but she was desperate for answers at this point, "If I wasn't dreaming then why did I wake up?! Where was I? Why was Squimmy there? Someone tell me! _Please_!"

"I got it! It's Karen!" Amelia said pointing to the page she was on in the book. Squimmy came over and took a look. It was a image of Katty's parents. Her eyes widened as she read the text underneath it.

 **Sheldon J. and Karen Plankton**

 **Status: Living and deceased respectively. Cause of death never confirmed.**

Squimmy didn't know what to say. She knew that there was no way this could be a mistake. Glinda and Elphaba had once told her that this book was enchanted to update as soon as a discovery was made. She also knew that while plankton and Karen were twisted individuals, they loved each other more than anything.

"I guess we should tell you now." Squimmy looked Amelia, then Kiara, then Gavin. All three nodded.

"You were in the Forest of Stars. The land of our ancestors."

* * *

Special thanks to FansieForever for submitting Angelica Kelly.

So hope you're liking this. Please feel free to leave a review or submit a character. I love to hear your thoughts.


	14. Chapter 13: Truth or Duty?

Hey We're Back! Not much to say here, this is just the continuation of the last section of the last chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 12: Truth or Duty?

"W-... _What?!_ " that was all Katty could get out of her mouth, but she had a hundred more questions in circling in her mind.

Gavin took Squimmy's glasses off of her face and put them on Katty, "You're a visionary, Katty."

Kiara, Amelia, and Squimmy giggled, and Katty just stood there staring at their blurry forms through the lenses.

"You have no culture on that island if you didn't get the joke." Amelia informed.

"I haven't understood a word said to me since I stepped into this library." Katty admitted.

"Nor would we expect you to." Squimmy took her glasses back. "Get the books."

Kiara, Amelia, and Gavin all scurried to a different section of the library. While Squimmy ran over to one of the ladders and climbing up to the fifth shelf from the floor. "Let's see… The Magical Travels of the Queen and the Witches volumes 1-4… Ah! Here it is!" she pulled out one of the books. And slid down to ground level.

As she walked back to her, Katty could see the book in more detail. The cover was brown, and it looked like the edges of the pages had something put on them to make it look golden. As Squimmy put the book on the table Katty read the title: Dawn of New Oz.

It was at that point that Amelia, Kiara and Gavin came back, each holding several books. One of the ones Kiara put on the table had a cover that was a welcoming shade of orangey yellow. On the front cover were black markings that formed the image of a lion, and on the spine of the book was the title: The Lion King.

Amelia put down a book that was the perfect blend of shades of sandy peach and ocean blue. In the center of the front cover was a palm tree. The title was at the tree's base in orange letters: Once on This Island.

"Visionaries," Squimmy began to explain, walking up to gavin who had just come in with a book of his own, and took the book from his hands, "Are the glue that holds New Oz together."

Katty gazed at the new book that Squimmy had placed on the table. It was a deep ocean blue, in the center of which were several bright yellow light bulbs arranged to look like a pineapple, with the navy blue leaves drawn in at the top. And in yellow, almost childish-looking bubble letters under that: SpongeBob SquarePants.

"How do you know I'm a visionary?" Katty asked.

"Only visionaries, Monarchs, and Crown Princes and Princesses are able to go to the Forest of Stars on their own."

"But I didn't even know this place existed! How could I have gone their willingly?" Katty asked. "What is a visionary anyway?"

"Visionaries are many different things. You can call them Shamen, Sign-readers, or anything like that. Your mission, should you choose to accept it, will be to interpret signs given to us by the Forest's inhabitants, they will help you see what needs to be done to assure New Oz's survival and safety." Squimmy explained, "As for the 'dream' you had last night, you weren't there willingly. Dreams are never like that. Someone had to have brought you there. That someone was your mother."

Katty was torn. She wanted to believe this with all her heart, and no matter how crazy it sounded, it still wasn't as crazy as the girl with four legs standing in front of her. "How do know who called me? How do even know I'm a visionary? How do you know my mother is dead if you…" Katrina put a hand over her mouth too late. Had she really just let that slip out?

Every eye stared right into Katty's, but the pair of eyes she noticed the most were Gavin's. She seemed to sense every emotion in those big blue eyes, so much so she thought she would drown in it. She almost felt the same things she was feeling in that moment…

But why?

"I know because my grandmother told me." Squimmy stated. "That's why I was there last night. And that was the lady I was with."

"We all were there last night." Kiara added. "I was there with my Grandparents and brother, Amelia was there with Ti Moune, and Gavin was there with…"

"The point is," Squimmy interrupted, "I was told that there would be someone joining our ranks soon… that a villain kid would. She told me about you, Katty, and about Karen. I didn't want to believe it but…" she glanced over to the open book they had been flipping through before Katty came in.

Katty was speechless. She still had no idea if there was any truth to what Squimmy and others were saying, but for some reason, she believed it. She wanted to do these things without even knowing exactly why. The idea of it just felt… right.

"Listen," Kiara's voice broke out of her thoughts. "The meeting of the visionaries is tomorrow night… the full moon. And we understand it's a lot to take in for someone who has never heard of such things but…"

"I'll do it." Katty replied.

"Are you sure?" Squimmy asked, "You're absolutely sure this is what you want?"

Katty nodded.

"I'm sure it was an impulse decision when we chose this path too, Squimmy." Amelia commented, "It was for me anyway."

Squimmy sighed in fake exasperation, "Oh I suppose you're right." She turned to Katty. "Welcome aboard Katrina Plankton. Come on. We have a lot of reading to do."

All of the kids sat down at the table and began flipping through book after book. Unbeknownst to all of them, two of the teachers were standing at the door to the library.

"Do you want to mentor her Evan, or should I?" Squidward asked.

Evan simply shrugged, "They weren't kidding… were they?"

"They very rarely 'kid' Evan." Squidward replied. He kissed three of his fingers and held them up to the sky, then to his heart, "Let's just hope this is as good an idea as they think."

* * *

Ok, _NOW_ I have lot to say!

I'm gonna explain that reference to you. for those of you who have read the Warriors series by Erin Hunter, you're probably already drawing the connection from the visionaries in this story to the Medicine Cats from the books. For those who don't know, the Medicine Cats are basically cat shamans. They communicate with StarClan (the 'heaven' of this universe), and read signs and warnings sent by them. I always found them to be one of the more interesting things about the series, so I figured, Why not?

Anyway, Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Happy Veterans Day everyone!


	15. Chapter 14: The Museum

Chapter 14: The Museum of New Ozian History

* * *

The sun rose over a beautiful Saturday in New Oz. Kovu blinked the sleepiness from his eyes and stretched in his bed. He couldn't believe how soft the bed was. It must've been stuffed with real stuffing or something. And the bed sheets actually seemed to keep heat in… which was the actual function of a sheet!

Another thing he couldn't believe was that he actually had nothing to do today! He couldn't remember the last time he had time to do nothing.

Well… Technically he was going to the museum with Alexei and all of his friends, but still.

"So…" came a voice that was coming from the other side of the room. Kovu rolled over to see brine sitting up on his bed. The open box at the foot of it indicated that he was wearing the clothes given to him by Alexei and his friends, though the shirt was unseen under his purple hoodie, "You gonna get dressed, or are you gonna wear that same shirt you wore yesterday and then fell asleep in?"

Kovu sat up and realized he was in fact wearing the same clothes he had on yesterday. Brine handed him an unopened box, and he reluctantly opened it. Then went into the bathroom. After several minutes, the door opened again, and Kovu stood in front of Brine wearing what he could only describe as some crazy looking bright orange and dark gray pants, and a gray and white baseball T-shirt.

"How do I look?" Kovu asked.

"Those are the craziest looking pants I've ever seen… but they look good on you to be honest." Brine replied, "the shirt looks a little out of place though."

"The note said it was something about the school dress code that we have to wear a shirt and shoes." Kovu explained, pulling on his sneakers. "Should we get going?"

"Yeah. Alexei said we were meeting in the lobby of the main school building."

* * *

It was clear that none of the Villain Kids had ever been in a museum before. They started off in the Hall of Heroes, where the story of how New Oz was formed, and how the banishment of the villains to the Isle happened all those years ago.

"Guys, keep in mind, museums are a place where we use our indoor voices." Squimmy reminded them constantly, but no matter how hard she tried, they would always end up raising their voices to speak to one another, or ask questions…

Except for one.

"You're awfully quiet compared to your friends." Cindy commented to Katty, "What's up with that?"

If Katty was going to answer, she was interrupted.

"What's up with this Umbrella?" Kovu chuckled, "Why the hell's there a parrot head on it?"

"That belonged to Mary Poppins." Alexei camly explained, interrupting what was sure to be a snappy command from Squimmy, as she was quickly approaching the end of her patience.

Katty's eyes inadvertently darted over to Maddeline, who was staring at the umbrella as if she were entranced by it. Then her gaze shifted over to Gavin, and she yet again saw an overwhelming amount of pain in his expression… but she also saw something else…

Longing.

Once again, Katty was overwhelmed with curiosity. It continued to eat away at her as they made their way through the museum.

* * *

Kovu seemed very invested when they walked through the pridelands exhibit that showed the story of Simba, and how he defeated Scar to take his place in the so-called 'Circle of Life'.

He stood by Kiara's side as she stared at a stained-glass window of the ultimate battle between Simba and Scar.

"H-Hey…" Kovu began uncertain of how to handle the situation, "Listen… I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing to me?" Kiara asked.

"I came on too strong?" Kovu suggested.

There was silence between the two cubs for a few seconds, then Kiara started to laugh. "You really think I was that upset?" she asked, "You know how many boys have failed to flirt with me over the years?"

"But you looked… so scared of me…"

"Well… I suppose it caught me off guard a bit. I wasn't expecting the first words the son of Scar would say to me would be so flirtatious."

"Scar wasn't my father." Kovu wasn't sure if it mattered or not.

"I know. Regardless, it took courage…" She locked her gaze with his before finishing, "and I admire that in a man."

"Wanna go out?"

"Excuse me?"

Kovu gulped, "I mean... I have practice all week for the big game on Friday, but maybe sometime after that?"

Kiara smiled, "I would love to."

* * *

Cindy, Squidmon, Squimmy, Peter, Katty, Melody, and Brine were all in the Triton Hall of Ocean Realms. Where stained glass windows of coral reefs captured the light of the sun and made the tile floor glisten in a rainbow of color.

"I don't get it, Melody," Squidmon said, tilting his head to the side like a confused dog, "If your grandpa was afraid of human stuff before your mom met your dad? Bikini Bottom is made of human garbage!"

"I don't know either, you'll have to ask him." Melody replied.

"So… you can really turn into a merman?" Katty asked, coming over to Brine.

"Of course he can! I was there! I saw it!" Squidmon stated as if he had something to prove, " _You_ were off hanging out with my sister."

"But… how?" Katty asked.

"Everyone from Atlantica can turn from merfolk to human and back again." Melody replied, "Just like how you can breathe underwater as well as above it."

Brine froze. He had never thought of that before.

Melody went over to a glass case that held a golden three-pointed spear, "You know what this is, right?"

"Your Grandfather's trident." Brine replied.

"I thought it was a giant fork." Squimmy commented sarcastically.

"Well, after the merging of the worlds, my grandfather used his magic to ensure that the realms of land and sea would always be connected somehow. You know how he turned my mother human?"

Brine and Katty nodded.

"It wasn't as simple as just giving her legs. He also gave her the ability to turn back into a mermaid on contact with salt water, so she'd never forget where she came from. After the worlds merged, he agreed to give everyone in the underwater worlds what they would need to go on land if they ever wanted to. whether it be the ability to transform their tail into legs, or amphibious lungs."

"Of course, Some of us didn't even already had amphibious lungs." Peter said, nudging Cindy with his elbow.

They all left the hall and met up with Kovu, Kiara, Alexei and Maddeline.

* * *

"Maddeline! Guess what?!" Kovu said excitedly as he came up to the girl, "I got a date with Kiara!"

Maddeline ignored him.

Then they passed by a hall that sparked every villain kids' interest.

The lighting in the room was all dark purple and blue, giving it a sinister look. A stark contrast from the welcoming golds, rainbows, and other vibrant colors in the other halls. But it was the sign above it that really drew them in…

Hall of Villianny.

They slowly stepped into the hall. The room was a lot bigger than it looked. And several, life size wax figures… of various people they all knew at least by name.

All of the Villain Kids almost instinctively went to find their parents' figures. Katty's eyes went as round as saucers when she found Plankton and Karen. Plankton sat cross legged in a bucket-shaped chair, which Karen stood next to, one hand on her hip, and the other holding onto the montior that projected her would have been mute voice. Both were frozen in a time period she didn't recognize them in. She had never seen her father look that confident, or her mother that strong and healthy… and she almost wished she did.

"Hey there you are!" A voice from behind Katty snapped her out of her thoughts. She turned her head to see Cindy walking up to stand beside her. "Come on! We saved the best exhibit for last."

Katty followed her out with one last look at the wax figures.

"What are you guys doing in here?" Alexei asked. "We were gonna show you something really cool!"

"Oh, yeah! Maddeline, you coming?" Kovu asked.

Maddeline didn't take her gaze off of the wax figure of her mother, standing so confidently, with her arms outstretched and wicked looking smile on her face. She turned and left the room, but not without one last look at the figure.

 _I have to make her proud._ Maddeline thought, as she exited the room and looked just caught a glimpse of Kovu's tail going around the the corner. As she sprinted to catch up she looked at her three friends. She barely recognized Katty, dressing in her new style and talking to people she'd only known for three days now, despite the fact that on the Isle she barely talked to anyone besides her three closest friends and her father, as far as Maddeline knew, anyway. Recognizing Kovu wasn't much easier, now that he was dressing like a pridelander and asking princesses out for dates. Brine also seemed to love animals now. She wondered how they would react if her mother's plan actually worked, and they would have to go back to their old selves again.

Would they all even be friends anymore?

 _I_ will _make my mother proud._ She repeated her thought, _Even if it cost me everything. That's what it means to be a villain right? To do whatever it takes._

* * *

They walked into another exhibit held artifacts from the famous story of Glinda and Elphaba's friendship. In the center of it all was the Grimmerie. It appeared to be floating in Midair, in some sort of blue sphere.

Cindy noticed Maddeline staring at it with a great intensity. "Pretty cool, huh?" She asked, "That book is one of the most powerful artifacts in New Oz. Good thing there's a magical force field around it, right? Imagine if it fell into the wrong hands!"

Maddeline swore silently.

 _Guess it's time to formulate a plan B._

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the Chapter! Have a Happy Thanksgiving everyone! :)


	16. Chapter 15- The Forest of Stars Part1

SORRY THIS IS LATE! I've had a very busy month. So here's my Christmas present to you. A new chapter for this story, and a new chapter for the Broadway Descendants side story I've recently published on this sight. You Newsies fans will probably like it... feel free to check it out.

I have another oneshot coming out for the Spongebob Musical as well, which is about halfway done, so stay tuned for all that.

Hope you enjoy,

AND HAVE A VERY HAPPY HOLIDAYS! :D :D

* * *

Chapter 15- The Forest of Stars

"So, Did you enjoy your day?" Amelia asked when she and Katty got back to their dorm room. Katty sat down on her bed to face Amelia, who was sitting on her own, "We saw the museum, did a little shopping…"

"I don't know how I'm going to pay you back for this…" Katty said, looking in to the shopping bag at the jacket Amelia had bought for her on the way back from the museum.

"Nonsense, you need a jacket, especially for how cold it gets up here, Not to mention the fact that Cindy asked you out on a date next weekend! Do you really want to be wearing those… those _rags_ you came here in?" Katty felt her face flush with embarrassment. Amelia put a hand over her mouth, "I did it again… I'm so sorry."

Before Katty could ask what she meant, there was a knock at the door.

"That's probably Squimmy," Amelia commented, we should be headed to the StarPool anyway. We have to be there by sunset."

"The StarPool?" Katty asked.

"You'll see. Come on. We have to get a move on."

* * *

"Keep close." Squidward instructed as they all made their way across the feildball field and started to make their way through the forest.

They made their way down a path so narrow they had to walk in single file. The leaves were beginning to show their early autumn blazes of red and gold, and it was beautifully captured by the setting sun.

"Where are we going?" Katty asked.

"We're going to the StarPool. I told you that." Amelia replied.

"Yes, but, what is the…"

"It's a pool of saltwater not far from where we are right now." Squimmy explained, "It was originally made so that members of the court that came from the sea would feel like they had a part of home near them. It also became one of the many entrances to the forest of stars."

"'One of the many'?" Katty echoed.

"New Oz is a big place." Mr. Hansen stated, "there has to be a way for other visionaries to get there. Not all of them work in the school."

"We're here." Squidward said after a few more minutes of walking, "Careful not to trip."

Katty took heed, and stepped carefully over the bramble hedge that guarded the pool. Katty hadn't realized how much time had passed when she realized that the first light of the stars was beginning to appear in the now dark lavender sky. She looked down at the pool as the last rays of sunlight disappeared completely. Her eyes widened.

The water was glowing!

The eerie blue glow of the water continued until it was blinding.

"You ready?" Squimmy asked.

Katty was at a loss for words. She didn't even know what to do! She had never seen anything like this before.

"Just step up, until you're ankle deep in the water." Amelia said.

Katty stepped forward… well, more like she was dragged forward by Squimmy.

"Spirits of the Forest of Stars," Mr, Hansen said as he stepped in behind Katty and placed a hand on her shoulder, "We bring you a new apprentice this evening, who is willing to take the path of a visionary."

Katty felt her the water soak through her shoes, but saw nothing but the blinding pale blue light…

Then everything went black.

When Katty opened her eyes, she was in the forest from her dream again,

She stood up and looked around. As he did so, the scene around her changed to a very large room, with great stone pillars, stained glass windows and flawless white tiles at her feet.

She was alone. Where was everyone else? And _here_?

She looked up, and realized the ceiling were covered by thick layer of clouds. Why inside? Then a raindrop fell on her face.

Wait… this wasn't rain…

It felt warm and sticky.

She wiped at her cheek with her hand, and saw a smear of crimson going down her palm.

She felt more drops of the stuff falling onto her body. As she looked around, the white tile floor was being stained with red droplets.

 _It was raining blood._

Suddenly she heard the echo of a voice she recognized.

Her mother's.

" _The strength of evil is as good as none, when two worlds stand together as one."_

Katty's eyes shot open and she sat straight up. She hugged her knees to her chest as she thought of the horrific things she had just witnessed.

"What did you see?" Mr. Hansen asked, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"It was raining blood." Katty whispered as she looked around. The others were already wide awake, "There was a big dark cloud and…"

"I saw the big dark cloud!" Amelia said, "It rained blood in my dream too! Then I heard a sound that sounded like someone had landed on the tile floor of the cathedral! Then someone said 'Before all can be at peace, blood will have to spill blood.'"

"It rained blood in my dream also." Mr. Hansen said, "Then I heard lions roaring, almost as if they were getting ready to fight. Then I heard a voice say 'Old enemies will soon return…'"

"I heard the echoes of screams!" Squidward said, "They were horrible! It sounded like someone was dying!"

"I saw a dragon…" Squimmy whispered.

Squidward's eyes were immediately on his daughter, "What?!"

"I saw a dragon." Squimmy was a little louder that time. Its scales were as black as midnight… and its eyes were as red as the blood dripping from its jaws…"

"We have to get back to the school. Now." Squidward said, standing up, "What ever we just saw can't mean anything good. We have to tell Glinda and Elphaba right away."

"Won't they be mad we woke them up?" Katty asked.

"They normally understand." Amelia informed, "They know we go to the StarPool on the night of the full moon. And we wouldn't be going to them right now if it wasn't something really important."

"I don't understand… what happened?" Katty asked.

What Squimmy said next made Katty stop in her tracks.

"You saw a glimpse of the future."


	17. Chapter 16- The Forest of Stars part 2

Chapter 16- The Forest of Stars Part 2

Cindy was woken by pounding at the door.

"KEEP YOUR SHIRT ON, Y'ALL!" She screamed, not caring who she woke up. She put on her bunny slippers, trudged to the door and opened it. "You're back ear…" Katty threw her arms around Cindy's neck, "ly?…"

"Dad and Mr. Hansen are talking to Glinda and Elphaba about… what we saw." Squimmy explained.

"Another drought in the Pridelands?" Cindy asked.

"We think it's… something worse…" Kiara replied.

"By how much?" Cindy asked.

"A lot," Amelia said.

"Well, we're all awake now. Wanna come inside?" Cindy asked. "We can talk about it."

"Why do you think we're all here?" Kiara asked as they walked through the door. Normally, visionaries only share what they see with Anastasia or Glinda and Elphaba, but Squimmy, Kiara, and Amelia had made an exception for their closest friends, as long as they kept it a secret.

Cindy closed the door to the room and put a mug of water on a hot plate she stole from the science lab and set a timer.

"I have it on low. Don't worry."Cindy said when she noticed Squimmy's nervous look. "I saw them do it in a movie once."

"They almost burn down the dorms in that movie!"

Cindy ignored her overly nervous friend. She sat down with Katty and Squimmy on her bed, and Amelia and Kiara sat on Squimmy's. "So, What did your guys see?"

"We were transported to the cathedral." Squimmy started.

"And there were thick storm clouds were covering the ceiling." Katty had finally calmed down enough to talk.

"They weren't storm clouds Katty," Squimmy interjected. "They were _smoke_ clouds… from that crazy dragon I saw."

"I didn't see a dragon." Katty seemed to be trying to defend herself. "I only saw the raining blood."

"Raining _blood_?" Cindy asked, "Inside the cathedral?"

"Yes. We all saw blood in some form." Kiara said, "And what I saw was a bloody steak on the floor. I reached down to pick it up, and it turned to ash, and then I saw a fire come for me as if it would burn me alive. That was when I woke up."

Amelia and Katty proceeded to tell what they saw. During the time Cindy took the mug off the hot plate and started sipping it. And then Amelia said, "Squimmy… all we know about your vision is that you saw a dragon. Did you see anything else?"

Squimmy took a deep breath, "I was on one of the balconies where the choirs stand… and there was blood… _everywhere._ I saw an eyepatch with a broken strap on the floor, and… the banister was broken. I walked over to the edge… and there was a dragon hovering in front there its scales were all black, and it stared at me with blood red eyes and…"

"And what?"

"There was blood dripping from its jaws."

"Oh, Papa Ge is out for blood…" Amelia muttered, burying her face in her hands.

"But they wouldn't send us this if we were all doomed." Kiara said, "Nothing our ancestors ever send is carbon-cut what will happen. It's more a warning of what _might_ happen if we're not careful. You all know that as well as I."

"Maybe we should all just go to bed," Cindy suggested. "Whatever is happening, I'm sure they'll find a way to handle it. We just need some sleep. Especially me, I have practice tomorrow."

"You're right." Squimmy said, "You guys wanna hang out in here? We have sleeping bags."

"Yeah. Go get some PJ's, and we'll set up." Cindy said. Amelia and Katty went one way and Kiara went the other.

"Well… tonight was scary." Amelia said randomly as they entered the dorm.

"...Yeah…" Katty agreed, though unable to say anything else.

"I'll be right back," Amelia said opening her drawer and pulling out a white nightgown and walking into the bathroom and closing the door.

Katty pulled out her box and pulled out her set of white pajamas with green and pink polka dots.

Amelia then came out, and Katty went to change. Amelia asked her if she was alright when she came out.

"Yeah… I'm OK. Don't worry about it." Katty said, trying to shake the feeling of dread in her stomach.

Hey, I want you to know that… no matter what happens, we _will_ be here for you. Your other friends too. We don't abandon each other." Amelia said.

They walked back to Cindy and Squimmy's dorm in silence. Katty still couldn't shake the fact that something was going to go horribly wrong…

And that she would have something to do with it somehow.

Katty walked into the room and sat on Cindy's bed.

"Hey… What's wrong?" Cindy asked, sitting down next to her.

"I just have a really bad feeling," Katty said.

"About what you saw?"

Katty nodded, "I just have a feeling that… the adults aren't going to be able to fix it… and… what will we do if they can't? What if…" Katty started hyperventilating and tears her running down her face.

"Hey, listen. Whatever happens, we have each lot her don't we?" Cindy asked, "You have me, don't you?"

"Amelia said the exact same thing to me just now…"

"Well, we all operate on that mindset."

Both girls giggled quietly.

"So… you take the bed I guess."

"Wait! Um… can you… can you stay with me? Just until I fall asleep? Please?"

There were a few seconds of silence, then…

"Sure!" Cindy jumped onto the bed. Katty yelped. "Oh… sorry… get comfy!" Cindy pulled the covers of the bed for Katty to lay down and then tucked her in. Cindy lay down on top of the sheets and snuggled Katty.

"Won't you be cold?" Katty asked Cindy, realizing she was only in a tank top and knee-length pajama pants.

"Don't worry about it," Cindy replied.

Katty took a moment to appreciate just how kind Cindy actually was, suddenly, she completely forgot about whatever she was worrying about just minutes ago… and within a few moments more she was sound asleep.

* * *

Katty was back in the forest again.

Why was she back?!

Hadn't she seen enough?!

"Should I call you Katty now?"

Katrina turned around faster than lightning.

Her mother was there!

Though it took her a second to recognize her. She wasn't the sickly woman she knew. And she looked so much younger, only in her thirties. And she looked like she was made of starlight itself.

Katty ran up and hugged her so tight, never wanting to let go. "I… you're… here…" She said as she started to sob, "...how?..."

"Well, if you were going to be greeted by a spirit here, it might as well be your mother, right?" Karen asked, "No way I was going to let Squidverly do this for me."

"What's happening?" Katty asked, "Why did I see that stuff at the StarPool?!"

"I can't tell you that because I don't know." Karen said, "Not even the Forest of Stars does know everything, but we can show what we do know so that you know what to look for, and work to fix it."

"But I don't know how to fix something like that!" Katty exclaimed, "I'm not smart enough for this. You of all people should know that."

"Katty. I don't blame you for anything. I never did. And I have complete confidence in you that you can become a visionary. We all do. You know what to do. All you have to do is remember what I told you at the StarPool. I love you, Katrina. Always remember that."

With that, the dream vanished into blackness.

* * *

"Squidward…" A bathrobe-clad Elphaba said irritably, "Calm down."

"Calm down?! My daughter sees a vision of the Blood Dragon and you expect me to calm down?!" Squidward demanded.

"We can't do anything about it until we know more," Glinda said. "Tell the others that they are to let us know of any dreams that give any new information to us immediately."

Squidward and Evan went out of the room.

"Well, that went well," Evan thought aloud.

Squidward only sighed.

"What is it?" Evan asked.

Squidward sighed again. "They told me new heroes will rise."

* * *

HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!


	18. Chapter 17- Witch in the Kitchen

Chapter 17

The week went by slowly for Maddeline.

Too slowly.

None of her friends had any time for her. Kovu and Brine were at practice for the feildball game every day after school, and Katrina hadn't seemed to want anything to do with her since they had that fight Friday morning.

And now it was Thursday.

 _Thursday!_

And she _still_ wasn't any closer to getting her hands on that book.

She'd even tried buttering up Beth with a new hairdo, so she could butter up her mother into getting her book out of that damn forcefield.

Needless to say, it didn't work.

"Be careful around Peter." A voice joked from behind her.

"The hell does that mean?" Maddeline asked, not turning around.

"Peter will probably ask for your food if he spots you picking at it like that." the voice continued as the owner sat down across from her at the lunch table. _Oh yay… This guy._ Maddeline thought as she gazed at the prince.

"So," Maddeline said, "I've heard of this family week… doesn't it seem a little early? The students only left their families a month ago."

"Yeah. Normally the first one isn't until Thanksgiving break, my coronation is next Friday, so I guess Glinda and Elphaba thought 'two birds with one stone', that kind of deal." Alexei explained.

Maddeline's eyes widened at the mention of the coronation, "That soon?" She asked.

"Yeah. It has to be done before I turn sixteen, and that happens to be in December. Sometimes I wonder what my vision will be like."

"Vision?"

"Yeah," Alexei said. "I have to go to the Forest of Stars. It's part of the ceremony."

Maddeline cocked her eyebrow. She had overheard Squimmy talking this up with Cindy around midnight Sunday morning, but she still didn't believe a word of it.

Elphaba's gonna use a spell in the Grimmerie to give me a vision that will bring me to the Forest of Stars." Alexei continued.

Maddeline's eyes widened. "The Grimmerie?" She asked.

"Yeah. The only book in the land with spell powerful enough."

"Hey…" Maddeline had an idea. "Do you think there's any chance I could be in the front row… so I could… you know… soak up all that goodness?"

Alexei shook his head, "Sorry. The front row is reserved for closest members of my mother's court, my closest friends, and my significant other if I had one."

"You… don't have a girlfriend?" The gears were turning in Maddeline's head now.

The bell rang and everyone rushed out of the cafeteria to their next class.

Maddeline was in a good mood for the rest of the day.

One thought crossed her mind:

 _I think it's time that Lexi got himself a girlfriend._

"' _One tear of pure unadulterated sadness'_?" Maddeline looked at the love spell on the page she had her book turned to, "Where the hell am I supposed to…"

The door to the kitchen opened and Maddeline looked up, "Oh… You…" she sneered.

"Yeah… Beanie Boy." Peter replied.

"What are you doing down here?" Maddeline asked.

"I always come down here after practice for a snack." Peter explained, walking over to the fridge and grabbing a protein shake, "How come you're here? Watcha bakin'?"

"Oh… I just found this recipe here, and… decided to… NO!"

Too late. Peter had dipped his finger in the batter and licked it.

"What?" He asked when he realized Maddeline's shocked look, "I wasn't gonna double dip or anything. It's really good. You got talent."

"I do?"

"Yeah!" It's still missing something though."

"And what's that?" Maddeline asked.

Peter opened up one of the cabinets on the wall, "These!" he replied, pulling out a yellow plastic bag, "Chocolate chips!"

Maddeline raised an eyebrow.

"If you're baking cookies, you gotta have chocolate chips!" Peter said, "Like my dad always says. Chocolate is the most important food group."

Maddeline took an upward glance at Peter's beanie, "Close to your parents huh?"

"Well… yeah." Peter said, "Most of the people I know are really close to their families. Some of my best memories are with mine. Like when we all go to Jellyfish Fields! Uncle Squidward gets stung like crazy!"

"Jellyfish Fields?"

"Yeah. It's beautiful. We should take you there sometime. It's beautiful." Then he seemed to notice the emotions Maddeline always used to be so good at hiding, "What? Don't... your parents ever take you to a special place? Or… make to cookies when your feeling sad? And then… they just tell you about the time your mother and aunts and uncles formed a cult, and your dad makes terrible jokes, and… it just puts everything into perspective. You know?"

"No." Maddeline replied sharply, "I don't. Things are different where I grew up."

"I'm… I'm sorry. I guess…. I guess I just thought… Even villains loved their kids…" He sounded as if he were silently begging for his assumptions to be true. Maddeline must have felt bad… because for once in her life she couldn't bring herself to say anything.

"...Oh…." Peter muttered, tears welling in his eyes, "Th-that's…"

As soon as a tear fell down his face Maddeline brushed his face with her finger and flicked it into the batter.

"Well, It has been very nice talking to you, but I have to get these done, so I'll see you tomorrow. I'll be at the game!" She pushed Peter out the door to the kitchen and shut it behind her, turning back to her handiwork.

* * *

"Alexei?" Peter asked as he knocked on the door to the crown prince's dorm, "Alexei!"

The door opened, and Alexei stood there in his pajamas, "'sup?" he asked.

Peter looked down as he picked at his fingernails, "I… think I have to talk to you about something…"


	19. Chapter 18- The Big Game

Okay, guys, Sorry I've been away for a while. Here's the next chapter. :)

* * *

Chapter 18- The Big Game

As soon as the last bell rang, Maddeline set out straight for Alexei's locker. She managed to make it there to meet him.

"What brings you here?" He asked.

"Oh… I… Uh…" Maddeline started, thinking ' _you should have thought of this before, dummy!',_ "I… just wanted to… give you something…" She handed Alexei the plastic bag with the chocolate chip cookie.

"Oh… wow… thanks, Maddeline!" He replied, "I'll eat it later. Right now I'm gonna try to catch Peter and Cindy before they head to the locker room."

Maddeline smirked as Alexei dashed off. The seed had been planted.

That book would be hers before she knew it.

* * *

"So… Katty… you ready to see me kick ass at the game today?" Cindy asked, "You should know I'm the team's best defense tackler."

"You have some real competition this year though," Peter told Cindy, "Now that Kovu's joined the team…" Cindy growled, "I'm just saying, he's pretty damn good."

"He's… Ok…" Cindy "I still have a strategy to my combat. He's more just blind punches. Easily dodgeable. So, Katty, We're still good for the date tomorrow night, right?"

"Oh… Ummm… Yeah." Katty replied.

"I'm sorry if I came on too strong, too. I can tell that's not really your style. I just wanted to snap you up before anyone else did."

Katty was bewildered, "What?"

"Yeah, When I first saw you… I just… something was screaming in my ear telling me you were the one. That you would somehow complete me. Don't ask me what it was, Maybe… Has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are?"

Katty's eyes widened. She was completely at a loss for words.

"Cindy, we gotta go," Peter said.

"Right. I'll pick you up at your dorm at six tomorrow night." Cindy told Katty, "Squimmy!" She called across the hall, "You're on VK Duty!"

Katty watched Cindy and Peter go.

"So! I heard someone had a date!" One of Squimmy's friends squealed. Her name was Ramona.

"Do you have an outfit yet?" Amelia asked.

"Um…"

"And don't even _say_ you were gonna wear this!" Amelia continued, motioning to the floral leggings and pink t-shirt Katty was wearing.

"Weren't _you_ the one who picked that stuff for her?" Ramona asked.

"Well, with Squimmy's help," Amelia replied.

"Hey!" Squirmy snapped.

"Don't worry, we'll help you," Mona said.

Katty gave a very nervous smile.

* * *

Kovu stood at the ready on the edge of the tackle zone, ready to grab the ball as soon as the runner came in out with the ball. Kovu kept one eye on Ciny as a boy threw her to the ground, as the boy leaped to pin her she flipped onto her back and gave a double kick straight to his chest driving him out of the playing range, and leaving him out of the game.

Kovu has to give Cindy credit, she definitely tough.

"KOVU!" Alan shouted throwing the ball. Kovu caught it and ran, Walter came up and tried to grab the ball from him.

"What the hell are you doing!" Kovu demanded.

"You really think I was going to let a _villain_ get the glory?!" Walter asked through his teeth, with almost insane anger.

A player from the other team was coming up to make the tackle to get the ball.

Kovu didn't know what to do.

"KOVU! OVER HERE!"

 _Oh… this is gonna end badly…_ Kovu thought as he ripped the ball from Walter and threw it to Brine.

To Kovu's surprise Brine caught the ball, but then he stood stiff, like a deer in headlights, as Walter approached him, threat evident in his eyes. That was when Alan tackled Walter. Giving Kovu enough time to run up to Kovu and grab the ball from him. He ran the last yard to the score zone and through the ball into the net.

The alarm sounded for the end of the game.

Home-11/Visiting-10

They'd won.

The entirety of the Shiz Prep team seemed to converge onto Kovu in a massive group hug.

"SWEET VICTORY!" Cindy shouted.

Some of the team members had gone over to the bleachers and had started a chant of, "Shiz-Prep-Em-ralds" When Alexei had stepped onto the field with the announcer's microphone.

"I have something to say," he said, rather shyly, into the microphone.

There was dead silence for a few minutes, and then, Alexei said…"

"Maddeline Morrible? I… I love you."

There were gasps of shock, astonishment, and horror throughout everyone in the bleachers and across the field.

Maddeline had to hide her smirk.

Cindy bolted over and snatched the microphone from Alexei, "I LOVE YOU KATRINA PLANKTON!"

There was a similar reaction the first time, but this time it was Maddeline's turn to be shocked. She turned her glance over to Katty on the other side of the bleachers, she seemed just as shocked.

Kovu looked around at all the reactions of the people around him.

"That's impossible!"

"A _villain_ as a potential queen?"

"What will their parents say?!"

But what Walter was muttering stabbed Kovu in the place in his heart where his feelings for Kiara resided.

"It simply can't be. There is no way that this should be considered acceptable. The sooner they figure that out, the better."


	20. Chapter 19- Upendi

Chapter 19- Upendi

Katty stood in front of the full-length mirror and stared at her reflection.

Amelia, Mona, and Squimmy had all come together in Amelia and Katty's dorm to help Katty pick out the best first-date outfit. The only problem was the fact that all three had very different fashion tastes. It took about thirty minutes of arguing before they finally picked out the dress, the sweater to wear over it, and the shoes, and after Katty got dressed, Amelia braided her hair and Squimmy did her makeup.

Now Katty looked at herself in the mirror and didn't even recognize the person he saw looking back at her. The coral pink sundress went down to just below her knees, and the forest green sweater was over her shoulders with the first three buttons buttoned. Her hair had been pulled back into a french braid, and her makeup was flawless.

"Just make sure you wash your face after the date," Squimmy informed. "otherwise you have a face full of acne and no one wants that."

"How do you do it, Squimmy?" Ramona asked.

"My dad taught me how to put on makeup before I could walk," Squimmy replied.

"I… I don't know how to thank you."

"What were we gonna do?" Squimmy asked, "Let you embarrass yourself? Because I take it you've never been on a date before."

"You… You could say that." Katty replied.

"Are you okay?" Squimmy asked.

"Yeah…" Katty replied, "I just… I'm nervous. What if I screw it up? She's the first person that I've ever felt this way about… and..."

"Katty… I'm Cindy's best friend. We've known each other our whole lives and hardly do anything without the other at our side. And I can say that I know for a fact that she has never looked at someone the way she's looked at you."

"Really?" Katty asked.

There was a knock on the door, "Everybody decent in there? Can I come in?"

"Come in!" Amelia called.

Cindy opened the door. She was wearing a blue collared long-sleeved shirt, and sandy brown dress pants, but she was still wearing the same sneakers she always did and a thick sports jacket. Her eyes widened, and the room was silent for several minutes.

"Is she okay?" Ramona asked Amelia.

"Not sure," Amelia replied.

"You are…" Cindy started to Katty.

"Is it too much?" Squimmy asked, "We can take off the sweater and…"

"NO!" Katty interjected before stammering as everyone in the room turned to stare at her, "I… I… I like this sweater…"

"So… ready to go?" Cindy asked.

"Yes." Katty beamed, pitting in her jacket.

"I hope you are." Squimmy commented, "I'm late to meet Gavin."

"Oh! _That's_ why you're gussied up." Ramona thought aloud as she looked at Squimmy's fuchsia dress, with glints that reflected the light.

"Well, What are we waiting for?!" Cindy asked, grabbing Katty's hand and pulling her out the door. Katty barely had enough time to grab her jacket.

They ran down the stone walkway to the front gate of the school. "Madame," Cindy said opening it for her.

Katty walked out. "Where are we going?" She asked.

"Well, I figured first we'd get something to eat." Cindy replied as they walked through the Emerald City, "You wanna go for pizza?"

"Pizza?"

"You've never had pizza?" Cindy sounded like she couldn't believe her ears.

"...Can't say that I have…"

"Well, it's one of the best inventions of mankind! Almost as good as Krabby Patties!"

"Really?" Katty asked.

After a few minutes of walking through the city, whose buildings seemed to glow even in the starlight, with billboards and signs as well as their crystal textures, they arrived in the pizzeria. Katty managed to eat three slices, much to Cindy's shock.

After another walk, they ended up in the field that made up part of one of the parks in Emerald City. They were laying in the grass and looking up at the stars.

"That one looks like a dolphin doing a backflip," Cindy said, pointing up at the constellation of stars.

"So…" Katty started, trying to think of a way to make conversation, "How's your family?"

Cindy sighed, "They're great. I just don't know how I'm gonna admit I have a relationship…"

"Are they overprotective?" Katty could relate.

"Not normally. I'll say I'm going out and my mom will just tell me…" Her voice suddenly took the twang of a country accent, " 'I don't want to pick y'all up from jail.' I guess they always just trusted me. But with relationships… It's different. I guess after Liam, it just…"

"Who's Liam?" Katty already knew the answer.

"My ex. It was just a fling in middle school. It shouldn't even count."

Katty just sighed. There was a silence between them that could have lasted a minute or an hour.

"So, how's the fam?" Cindy asked.

Katty hesitated. Should she tell Cindy the truth? Did she know? Had anyone told her about… "Oh… They're... good…" she finally said.

"They're?…" Cindy echoed.

Katty stood up, "Did Squimmy tell you?..." she asked.

"No. I knew your mother was dead." Cindy replied, "You… wanna talk about it?"

Katty turned heel and ran.

Cindy facepalmed and bolted after her.

* * *

Katty continued to run until she smacked into somebody and fell to the ground.

"Are you alright?" came a familiar voice.

Katty looked up, it was Kovu and Kiara.

"I'm… uh, I'm…" Katty started, overcome with embarrassment, and unable to form sentences in her head.

"Katty!" Cindy shouted as she caught up, "What was that about?"

"I'm sorry." Katty felt tears spill out of her eyes.

"Hey, it's ok." Cindy said, "I'm sorry too."

"How did you know anyway?"

"...Something that happened a long time ago."

"What was going on?" Kiara asked.

Cindy opened her mouth, but Katty jumped in before she could say anything, "I don't want to talk about it."

Kovu nodded as if he understood.

"Well, do you think we should head back to the dorm?" Cindy asked.

"Yes… I suppose that would do us good." Kiara replied.

"What were you doing anyway?" Kovu asked.

"We were looking at the constellations." Katty described.

"We were too." Kiara said, "My dad and I would do it all the time when I was little. He would say that all the great kings of the past are up there, watching over us and that one day if we are good and kind and true, we will watch over the generations after us as well."

Looking up to the sky, Katty knew just how true Kiara's father's statements were.

* * *

Back at the dorm Squimmy and Gavin were sitting on the bed next to each other, in deep conversation.

"You know I can't control who I see when I go, Gavin. It's them who decides."

"Well, can y'maybe ask whoevah visits y'next?"

"I swear, sometimes it's like you're only with me for my ability." She had meant it as a joke.

"y'know why." Gavin's voice suddenly became even more serious.

"Why the hell do you care what he thinks?" Squimmy asked, "Just tell him to get over his temper tantrum, that he's been holding onto for... how many years now?"

"And then I come ou' with a black eye." Gavin interjected.

"Listen, they're coming tomorrow, right? My family and yours? That's when we'll tell them. At the picnic on Thursday. I'll be there to back you up, and I'll get our other friends in on it too, then he won't want to mess with us ever again. How about that?"

"Y'really think that could work?"

"You never know until you try, do you?"

"I guess we could _try…_ " Gavin thought aloud, "I'm glad I fell in love with you, Squimmy."

"Oh, stop Mr. Grumpy-Gills." Squimmy blushed. She leaned in and they kissed.

Meanwhile, in a world tinted in shades of blue, with speckles of starlight scattered in grass and trees and water as far as the eye could see, several figures were watching these scenes unfold from just below the surface of a pool of water, in the center of a clearing in the trees.

"Are you _sure_ this is the best way of bringing them together?" asked a female lion, Sarabi.

"Yes I'm sure." stated the male lion next to her, her husband Mufasa.

"But even then, how do we know we made the right choices?" asked Connor, a teenage human boy with shoulder-length brown hair.

"Well, we'll know on Friday, won't we?" Asked Karen.

"I just don't know what this whole 'Upendi' business has anything to do with it." Said another teenage boy, named Philip with freckles and curly black hair.

"Because Upendi is a powerful thing." Mufasa replied, "And these four children need to feel it if their destiny is going to play out."

"So… If they fall in love New Oz will be saved?" Connor asked.

"That's the plan." Answered the woman standing next to him with four legs and indigo hair, Squidverly.

"Does anyone else have any more information regarding the cathedral?" asked Ti Moune, a girl with tan skin, wearing a simple red dress, and speaking with a thick Haitian accent.

"Only what we told the visionaries last time they were here." Mufasa shook his head.

"But... The fact that they _know_ it's going to happen is enough, right?" Karen asked.

"Of course." Squidverly replied, "That's the way it's always been…" She didn't seem so sure.

Mufasa sighed, only replying, "We can only hope…"


	21. Chapter 20- Meet the Families (Part 1)

This chapter wasn't even half-way done, but I decided to just finish this part and put it up. I have too much on my mind right now and I've left you guys in hiatus long enough.

RIP Cameron Boyce. You were my favorite VK. You will be missed.

* * *

Chapter 20- Meet the Families (Part 1)

Bribe and his friends all waited in the front lobby that Sunday morning. Apparently, Cindy and Peter's families were coming, as well as Gavin's, and Elle's. He wasn't sure when they would arrive, but the excitement in the air made him a bit uneasy.

"My family's coming tonight." Melody's voice broke into her thoughts.

"Mine is coming tomorrow." Amelia sighed. She seemed as if part of her wasn't looking forward to the experience.

And speaking of not looking forward to the experience, Gavin looked like he was on the verge of passing out. Was his family that bad? Brine wanted to comfort him… and say that he understood, but he didn't know how.

"So, you ready to meet my family?" Elle asked, walking up to him.

"How do you think they'll react to me?" Brine replied.

"As long as you don't carry around a baseball bat and start acting like 'He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named', we should be good."

"Who's 'He-Who-Shall…"

"Snyder the Spider!"

"Oh… I forgot about him…" That was a lie.

"Hey… Guys?" Kovu said, looking out the window, "There's a giant pirate ship on wheels heading this way… It's moving pretty fast…"

"Oh no." Squimmy muttered.

"DUCK FOR COVER!" Cindy screamed.

No one asked questions. They all ran to the right wall of the lobby. There was a loud BOOM and suddenly bricks tumbled away from the gaping hole made in the wall. Glinda, Elphaba and several other teachers ran into the room.

"Ahoy, Mateys!" A man dressed as a pirate came down from the deck.

"Patchy!" Cindy, Peter, Squimmy and Squidmon called simultaneously.

The door below the top deck swung open, and people came spilling out of it.

"This is the last time I am carpooling with them!" Said the finely dressed man gray hair and a mustache.

"Oh, Dad, It wasn't that bad." Said the red-haired woman who came out next.

"Katherine, we all could have been killed!" Said a woman wearing the exact same colors as Squimmy normally did.

 _Katherine!_ That was Elle and Ange's Mother! And that other lady must have been…

"Silvia!" Squidward said, pausing his tirade at Patchy to wave, and then going right back to Patchy.

"Where are the kids?" Silvia asked.

"They're right over there, silly!" Said the rather short man with red hair enthusiastically.

"Yeah. We're just over here cowering in fear at the thought of being lobotomized by bricks. Nothing special." Squimmy commented.

"Hi Dad!" Cindy said, peeking out from behind the Chair.

"That was awesome!" Brine couldn't tell who made the comment because Several men, teens and kids came out of the ship. All of them had to be either Newsies, former Newsies, or Chimney Sweeps.

But then someone came that wasn't as friendly as the others. He looked like he was only in his twenties. His Black hair was unkempt and he had the stubble of a beard growing on his face. Brine immediately felt uncomfortable at the sight of him. "Who is that?" He hadn't meant to ask the question aloud.

"Michael." Was Gavin's reply.

Brine finally decided to ask, "Are you okay?"

Gavin looked like he was afraid to tell him the truth.

* * *

"So, what if I see a sign and don't know?" Katty asked as she and Mr Hansen we're sitting in the library.

"Well, it will definitely take some time to learn how to sense certain things, especially since a sign could be anything," Mr. Hansen said, "but we won't be mad at you if you miss something. You're only an apprentice, after all. You're learning."

Katy's eyes widened. They wouldn't be mad at her?

 _BOOM_

The entire building shook.

"What was that?!" Katty asked.

Mr. Hansen sighed. "I know. Come with me to the front lobby."

* * *

Katty was leaning against the wall while everyone else was greeting their parents and other relatives. She sighed. Everyone seemed so happy. She wished that the kids from where she was from could be this happy. She felt that it sucked that New Oz had made her feel special when there were so many other kids that deserved better than what they got.

"Hey, Katty! Come here!" Cindy called. Katty came over to where Cindy was. "These are my parents!" Cindy continued to introduce the red-haired man and the woman with brown skin to match Cindy's and an afro of black hair. "Mom, Dad… Meet my girlfriend."

Katty gulped.

"It's very nice to meet you!" Spongebob greeted in his happy-go-lucky nature.

"Yes, it feels… long overdue…" Sandy agreed.

Katty looked at Sandy curiously, was that sadness that she saw behind her smile? What was she upset about?

" _This_ is your _girlfriend_?!" came a voice behind Cindy's parents. Katty turned to see a short, stout man with once-red hair that was almost completely gray on his head and on his face in a goatee. The boxing glove-like hands immediately gave away who it was.

Mr. Krabs.

Katty felt herself beginning to hyperventilate. Without any warning, she dashed to the door and left.

"What's her deal?" Elle asked Squimmy.

Squimmy watched Cindy and her parents follow Katty out of the school lobby, and Mr. Krabs with visible anger on his face.

Without answering, Squimmy left too.


End file.
